


Healing with Music

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, Teacher-Parent, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Gwen Stefani a single mom of three has enough problems with a moody teenager Kingston, a cheerful Zuma and her baby Apollo to get in a mess with his oldest son's music teacher and also a friend. But is she strong enough to keep herself away from him?Blake Shelton has been a music teacher for decades, he has seen students come and go but he takes a sad Kingston under his wing to protect and cheer, everything is all right until he meets the boys mom and the attraction can't be denied... a friend's mom is off limits, even if your friend is fifteen and his mom is the most beautiful woman you have seen and she awakens parts of you that you thought were dead... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY!!  
> Check the new update of The Bodyguard and read the note! It's all there!  
> Thanks for reading this and I hope you like it!  
> PS: I had this super hot music teacher that all the moms wanted to bang so he was the inspiration!  
> Thanks for it all!

I must definitely don't know what to do with Kingston. I had talked to my parents for advice, I had talked to a counselor in his old school but I felt like I had done it all and still no answers or upgrades on his part. I could understand that moving to a new school was challenging, but I couldn’t do anything about it, his old school didn’t have an integrated high school like other did and well, he was in high school now. My baby was in high school. Seemed so wrong and awful to drop him off in a place completely different where there were…grownups, I swear to god there were some seniors that looked twenty-four.

I dropped him off last, Zuma was still in primary school, he was ten and still the cheerful boy Kingston was once before he turned fourteen and decided to hate life and all that was in there – including me and his family-, and Apollo, three, was still a baby who loved everything that was under the sun.  I wasn’t ready to go to a High School and sign him and then drop King off on the stop to take the bus, I wasn’t ready for that, I was so used to drop my babies at school, but he was in High School now, he wanted to take the bus or a bike and doing it alone and it was killing me, I remember being his age and being desperate for independence but I just…could not handle it all at once.

The first day he came back, he looked beaten, his eyes looked tired, he had tons of homework but he came home and slept until six and then started to do his things, that was my first realization that he was a teen now, my baby was now fifteen years old, and in three years he was going to be off school and go to college and marry and have kids and I was a mess, close to tears.

I gave him no crap for a little while, I decided I was going to give him time to adjust to his new life, his new friends, new teachers, new classes, I was letting me ride “free”, I tried to talk to him about how school was going and how everything was but only received grunts, weird looks and shrugs and nothing else. The fights with him were constant – school, his room, his homework, his chores- we could fight about anything that was going on in his life, hell, we once fought about the fact that I didn’t buy recyclable bottles and he was very emphatic on how I was destroying his world, his brothers words and how I hated him at the end, still don’t remember how we got into that last part - noted that those bottles were picked up by a company that used them to do something in Africa I didn’t remember what it was- even now more than before, he had gotten his father temper, meaning he was explosive and hurtful, but thankfully, he would come back with an apology and a white flag, at least for now.

By the second month of his new school I was panicking, he would always come up immediate after class, he wouldn’t talk about friends or at least people he studied with, the classes were “boring and the teachers worst”, and then on a Wednesday afternoon, I received the most dreadful call a parent can receive.

_-Hello?-_

_-Mrs. Stefani?-_

_-Yes, this is her-_

_-Mrs. Stefani, this is Mary Lou Yang, the secretary of the OC High School, we want to check if your son Kingston is all right? He didn’t come to class this week and since he started he has been looking a little down and confused-_ I wanted to scream and punch the wall and cry, all at the same time.

 _-Yes, he’s been a little rough, I have to say, it’s been hard for him to star in a new school and considering that you also have primary school and most kids know each other, well…it’s doing a number on him. He wasn’t feeling so great this week, so … he’ll go tomorrow without a problem-_ If I don’t kill him first.

 _-Of course, of course. So many changes at the same time cannot be easy to handle. I remind you that we are having a teacher-parent conference in three weeks, so you can talk to out counselor, Mr. Pratt, so he could give you little tips to handle your son’s confusion then or even if you want to come before, our doors are open_ \- confusion my ass. Where in the name of God is him?!

 _-Thank you so much, Mrs. Yang. I’ll see you tomorrow-_ After the woman hung up, I got my phone and called Kingston.

_-Hello?-_

_-Where the hell are you and why haven’t you gone to class all week?-_ a tight silence took over the line, only broken by my tone _-Kingston-_

_\- I’m at the park. I’ll go home-_

_-Now, Kingston. I mean it-_ Angrily, I hung up and walked in circles trying to think what was I going to do with a teenager that didn’t want to go to school, was lying and that literally ran off, all of that until I heard the front door opening and I saw him entering the house, his shoulder down, his face blank but his eyes spoke with a little fear and his fists clenched.

- _Sit_ \- I said and he applied, sat on the couch and I sat in front of him. – _Care to explain to me why in the name of God haven’t you gone to class all week long?-_

_-I didn’t want to. I  hate that place-_

_-Don’t do this Kingston, I’m being serious. We aren’t rich, I work a lot to maintain a status, I work a lot to get you to a good school and I need to know why you aren’t doing your part of the job. We have talked about this, your only job is school, meaning… I only ask you to, go to school and study, nothing else. Why aren’t you going to school?-_

_-I don’t like that school-_

_-Kingston, are you being bullied?-_

_-No…it’s not that-_

_-Are people being aggressive with you?-_

_-Isn’t that being bullied?-_

_-Don’t be a smartass, I raised you better than that. Answer me-_

_-No, it’s not them, well…it is… I just, I don’t know anybody and everyone is a jerk, like completely jerks, and lousy and noisy and … I don’t like it-_

_-I get that it’s hard but what? Do you think life is easy? Do you think High School is hard? Wait for you to graduate and go to college, or star working and have a family to raise and to love… the school is nothing compare to real life and life it’s hard. Did I give up when your dad left? Did I gave up on all of you or did I work harder?-_

_-Work harder-_

_-Exactly. You told me you wanted me to treat you like an adult…well… adults work and they don’t run away from hard things, we go through them, we fight and we win. You don’t want to go to school? Fine. Don’t go… but you have two choices, you go to school or you find a job, simple as that. I’m not working twelve hours a day to maintain a leech-_

_-I just…I want things like there were before-_

_-I know. But time doesn’t go back, it moves forward, meaning… you have to keep going, keep working and keep fighting-_ My rage disappeared when I saw his lip tremble and his eyes watered a bit. Kingston was a bad actor and an even a worse liar, so seen him say this and losing himself a bit, calmed me a bit and I took his hand. – _Why don’t you get in a club to meet people? You are isolated, nobody can leave like that-_

_-A club?-_

_-Yeah… you like basketball, you’re good at it-_

_-Almost only seniors are there, they’re the tallest-_

_-Maybe there’s another one, for non-seniors… you can get in the music one, I heard it’s pretty good and you know how to play the guitar and the piano, you know a lot of things about recording-_

_-I guess I could try-_

_-Try, don’t give up-_ He nodded and then I heard steps in the living room.

 _-Momma?-_ Apollo woke up from his nap and was looking for me.

_-Here, honey-_

_-What were you doing at the park, by the way-_

_-I helped a few women with their groceries-_

_-You did?-_

_-Yeah…I got twenty dollars today-_

_-Today?-_

_\- I don’t know much around here, so I … went to the park, there’s a supermarket in front of it…I helped a few people with their groceries. I got fifteen dollars on Monday and ten yesterday-_

_-Kingston…-_

_-I know, I know, it was not right to leave school but… I made forty-five dollars in three days-_

_-Forty-five dollars you’re not gonna use for the next two weeks-_

_-Mom-_

_-Do you think you’re not grounded? You’ll have to catch up this week on everything, study and I’ll know if you are doing it, no computer or phone until next Friday- we have the parent-teacher conference in three weeks, so I’ll know how things are going. No outings, no parties, nothing-_

_-Ok…-_

_-Ok… now, go upstairs and clean up, you’re gonna help me in the kitchen for lunch-_

He went upstairs and I sighed deeply as I went to my baby and start to think what was I going to cook for lunch. Being a single mom of three was getting on my nerves.  We fixed lunch, Kingston did some old homework and a paper due to next week, Apollo slept, Zuma came in and the afternoon passed as if my the whole Kingston thing didn’t happen, he was respecting the new rules but my mind kept circling around the idea of him going through whatever he was going through, his mind was all over the place, he was acting strangely and signs of depression were showing, getting me all scared.  I really hope that if he joined a club and fit in and well, after the parent-teacher meeting, the light would come to us once again.

 

The next day a less depress Kingston return from school with too much homework for his own good and a note from the music teacher, Mr. Shelton, that needed to be signed so Kingston could join the club, it was two times a week – Wednesday and Fridays- for two hours after the bell rang in school, it gave me a good vibe when I asked if he liked the idea of joining the club and Kingston’s eyes shined a bit, even though he shrugged.

_-The teacher’s cool…he’s country, like a super country person... with the accent and all-_

_-But…you want to get in-_

_-Yeah, yeah… he want me to try tomorrow a few notes for him, probably to check that I actually play but he seems pretty cool and some of the people in the club are in my grade, so…-_

_-That’s great honey! I’ll pick you up then, two hours after the bell rings so we can go to pick Zuma on his game-_ he nodded and even though there was uncertainty, the excitement could be seen from miles away.

That night, Kingston started his pile of homework, did a good chunk of it and then headed to play the guitar for a bit, to practice for tomorrow, and as usual, the sounds coming from his guitar were as beautiful as it could.

The next day started as a mess, I slept in, we arrived barely in time for Kingston’s bus, and then late to Zuma’s class, the nanny couldn’t take Apollo so I had to take him to the office, where I had three screaming matches, an exchange of horrible words and then had a shoe thrown at me by one of the designers. A day from hell that ended on a lighter note, when I felt going back to when my kids were easy and breezy when I picked up a happy Kingston from school after his first class of the club, he had gotten in – of course –, he got an invitation -he declined- to a party and had promised one of the girls he would help her with “some cords”. I was no expert, but it sounded like a date to me, not that I expressed my thoughts with the teen. Even though the moody teenager was still there, there was a light that had been missing for a while, a light that gave me hope about where things were going and lighten my heart that was –before- filled with stress.  

 

 _-Mr. Shelton?-_  I had my head down, focused on the new list of students for my class when I heard someone calling me.

I was in the back of the room, it was a very good music room, it had two spaces at once, one recording booth, and one with all the instruments, separated by glass and a door.

_-Kingston, I’m glad you came-_

_-Thank you for allowing me to get in, after time-_

_-Don’t worry about it-_ There was something in this boys eyes that were hunting, I could see what I saw in every single teen in this school – annoyance, boredom, anger- but he had a sadness that woke up something inside of me. He looked lonely, he looked sad and beaten down when he walk right into the office, asking if he could join the group. My mind had flown to his family, who wouldn’t notice he looked down? Where were this kid's parents?  What kind of mother would let his kids come to school feeling down, hadn’t she heard from depression? Probably was one of those moms who didn’t even know the name of his child, like most mothers in this goddam school _–Here, come here, sit. Did your momma sign the thing?-_

_-Yeah, here it is… she was actually the one to push me to join-_

_-Did she?-_

_-Yeah,…she wants me better established in the school-_

_-Good advice-_

_-Yeah, I guess so, she wants me to open my soul-_ We both laughed

_-Here, do you know any kind of songs to play? I remembered you told me about guitar and piano-_

_-Yeah, I play both-_

_-Cool, play something, anything you can-_

_I sat the lanky kid sit down in one of the benches_ , pick up my guitar and started to play “Hotel California” from The Eagles. His tempo was right, he needed a little practice but he was good, very good, he then turned to the piano and played the same song. He did it and his long dirty blond here was moving around his face, I took a notice of how he was dressed and it was definitely not snotty as most of the school kids dressed, it was comfortable and laid back, letting his personality shine right through.

 _-You’re good, need some work, but you’re good… I usually play with the whole crew two times a week, but I give one on one practice with each of you at least half an hour. Can you make it an hour before practices? I have Sherri the half hour before practice and you aren’t in another club like your buddies are-_ he nodded and I saw his eyes shine a bit, this boy seemed eager for human contact and for attention.

I got up and the Sherri arrived at the class, I presented Kingston to her and he left to the booth while I practiced with Sherri, every once I a while I would look up to the boy and I would see him with the guitar, practicing and trying new things, it seemed like I had acquired the guitarist I was desperate for.

The class started and after a short introduction, I gave everyone the sheet we were going to practice this month, it was the Rollings Stones – Satisfaction, a known song for them, and a classic in general.

The class finished, the kids left and as I was walking out of the school I saw Kingston walking slower to the exit.

_\--Hey, boy. Everything all right?-_

_-Yeah…yeah, I guess, yeah-_

_-You guess? That ain’t a good answer-_

_-Is just… Sherri asked me to help her with some cords and Dave invited me to his party this Saturday-_

_-That’s great… meet new people, that’s the hardest part of high school-_

_-Yeah, I know, is just… why now?-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-Why didn’t they come around sooner?-_

_-Maybe you didn’t show signs of wanting to … share or to communicate-_

_-You think?-_

_-Yeah… I do-_

_-Listen, being new is tough, I know…I was new once here and if you think it was hard for you to …imagine moving from Oklahoma to LA, that was hard_ – I heard his laugh and it sounded like it wasn’t something that happened often, meaning it had to be treasured.

_-You’re right, sir-_

_-Listen, if you need to talk about anything, I’m always in the music room… High School is hard, so don’t let it take the best from you… talk to someone, to the counselor, to your parents… to me, to anyone…. Okay?-_

_-Thanks, Mr. Shelton. I appreciated-_

_-Go home. Remember, practice on Wednesday_ \- I saw him walk away and he turned around and gave me the thumbs up.

They boy as going to be all right, he was. He had found was what missing in his life…music.


	2. A Good Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! First of all, thanks to everyone who has been sending me sweet texts of support and love! It's exactly what I've been needing lately in the middle of this mess I'm living! Blessings for you all!  
> To everyone concern, I'm good, it's heavy stuff going on around here but we're coming around... Still have no internet in Caracas, so... it sucks.   
> Thanks to the girls, ALL OF THEM, and my boo Jo, for being you! I love you!   
> I've been writing like crazy lately and this is one of the outcomes! Hope you enjoy it!

It was Monday, I hated Mondays, it reminded me that the weekend was over and I had to start going to school again, at least this year I had a better course in the music class, the rest was just crap. Usually there were like two or three kids who were ok, but this year, I had around six or seven who were ok, two that were good and Kingston, the rock boy, that kid was great, at fifteen playing two instruments and actually having a good ear, was an uncommon thing, for sure. So, if I had to give classes to a bunch or boys before our practices, so be it… I had the perfect soundtrack, and it had a little of everything. My biggest goal was teaching the kids about music in general not only one or maybe two.

I made my breakfast, heavy, eggs, sandwich and juice, it was seven and my lunch was going to be around two pm, so, I needed it. I opened the door and Betty went to the front yard, ready to protect our property. I got into my truck and headed to the pet store to buy food for my girl before going to school, I always returned to late and the store was close and only there I could find that food that she loves. It was then, when I was exiting the store and heading to my car, when I saw Kingston riding his bike with another boy behind him, both of them laughing and King’s hair was flying with the wind, still it was shorter than the other boy, whose eyes could barely be seen. Kingston’s hair was brownish, with a few strands of blond but he’s little fellow was blond completely, light and shiny.

Their bikes stopped right next to me as the red light came on.

- _Kingston_ \- I said and his head wiped to the side. He saw me, smiled and walked with his bike, after pointing his head towards me and telling the other boy to follow him

- _Mr. Sheton! How are you? This is my brother, Zuma. Zuma, This is Mr. Shetlon, he’s the music teacher in my new school-_

_-Nice to meet you, sir-_

_-Good to meet you too boy, very good! How’s it going? Going to school? Isn’t early?-_

_-Yeah, Sir, I’m dropping Zuma first at his school, teaching him how is to go there on a bike and then I’ll go to mine-_

_-Good, good. I used to go to school on a bike too, started at seven-_

_-Seven?-_ The younger boy asked

_-I’m from a small town, nothing happened there, the worst? Some crazy horse on the road-_ The boys laugh at loud and the little one seemed to have forgotten his shyness in that moment. – _Go, or you’ll be late. Go. See you in School, Kingston. Zuma? Right? Nice to meet you son-_

_-Bye, professor-_

_-Good bye sir, nice to meet you too-_

The boys went off and I got into the truck, put the things I bought in the back and headed to the school to start a new week in The Voice High. Funny. Arrived thirty minutes earlier than the enter hour, still empty of kids and as I headed to the teacher’s entrance I saw a black Mercedes come in. Adam.

_-Hey, buddy-_ Adam screamed while parking the car.

_-I thought you said that you were going to change the car-_

_-Yeah, I changed my mind-_ Adam was the basketball coach and the sports teacher for the youngers as I was their music teacher.

_-You always do-_

_-How’s it going? Didn’t see you last week…-_

_-Auditions for the music club-_

_-How are the kids this year? Any Garth Brooks?-_

_-No…but really, but a good future Van Halen-_

_-Rock? For real?-_

_-Yeah…it’s good, the kid is good. Piano and guitar has the ear and he’s fifteen-_

_-Got him young!-_

_-Yeah, I did. How are your girls?-_

_-Oh, man… Beautiful, of course! I’m s pumped…Dusty turned yesterday and she giggled in the most beautiful was possible. My heart melted and I felt like crying forever-_

_-Damn… Marriage and fatherhood hit you, hard man, you’re a girl now. Where’s the boy that invited me to strip-clubs and bought me “ Twenty hick ways to have sex”-_

_-Well,…he got married and has a child… Dude, she’s amazing, they’re amazing!-_

We walked into the teachers’ launch and kept the light punches until the bell announced that it was time to return to reality and to the classrooms.

I took a deep breath and headed to the corridor to catch the glimpse of a horde of kids in a circle, which meant one thing: a fight. I ran and catch blond hair and dark hair moving around.

_-Stop! Stop_!- I screamed and pushed my way around, catching the glimpse of Kingston and Troy, pushing each other around.  I took their shoulders and separated them. –What the hell is going on?!-

_-This little rat thinks he can come here new and take what’s mine-_ I shook my head, grasping his shoulder hard and then I heard the soft sobs coming from one of the lockers on my right. Sherri was crying, Sherri was Troy’s ex and Sherri had asked Kingston to help her with some things. Damn teenage hormones.

- _Troy, first of all, a person can never be yours and second, of all, I think you and Sherri broke up months ago, it’s time for you to move the hell on. Now…-_ I pushed Troy to my left and Kingston my right. _– I don’t want to see you fighting again, ever, I’m gonna tell the principal if I do, I don’t want to see you fighting here or outside school, do you understand?-_

_-Yes, sir-_

_-Whatever-_ Guess who said what.

_-Ok, now, the bell rang, go to class_ \- Troy wasn’t moving, Kingston wasn’t moving, and nor were the people around us. – _I said now_ \- I used my coach voice and saw everyone starting to move towards the doors. Troy took his bag from the floor and walked slowly and Kingston moved to Sherri, she shook her head and went to the bathroom as he went to his class.

I waited for them to be in their classes and Sherri in the bathroom and headed to my own class, taking deep breaths, the first torture of the week was starting.

 

_-Yeah, dad. He’s taking music classes… I know, it’s crazy good!-_ I was excited about King’s new found love. Over the weekend he was or doing homework or practicing the guitar and the piano, he looked in heaven, I have never seen so conviction and it made me mention the fact that he might have found what was –not only missing- but what was going to thrive him for the rest of his life.

_-I’m glad, honey. This weekend he seemed to be handling pretty well-_ We had never missed church on Sunday, this week was not the exception. We have had lunch at my parents’ house with my brother and his wife and children, Kingston had been – not his usual self- but the most excited he has even been, talking about his teacher and what he was going to learn and what was promised he was all over the place, his eyes shining with excitement and my heart clenching because of his happiness. _-Yeah, he is… as you know it didn’t start that way, but he’s better now and that’s all I care about-_

_-Yeah, baby, it’s good. Now, how are you?_ \- My mom asked. My whole family has been worry sick since Gavin left, he left and left nothing behind, he took his clothes, he left no note and left us, alone, with a huge mortgage and drowning in debt. I had started to work harder, for those bonuses and went to get a creating deal with another designer

- _I’ve been better, dad. Not gonna lie-_ The questions rise in my head as I laid down in bed every night, trying to understand the reasons he left. Or marriage wasn’t perfect, it was far from it, but I never thought that the problems were bad enough to just take off and leave us here.

I actually thought I was the one who was going to leave, I had accepted so many things from him, so many treats that I knew no other woman would have accepted and I even accepted more than one affair on his part. It had destroyed me but the thought of a divorce seemed even more filthy than his actions. There’s no need to say that my family doesn’t like him, never did and never would.

- _You haven’t heard from him?- Todd asked and I just shook my head_

_-I hope it keeps that way… if I see him, I’ll kill him- My dad added_

_-I still don’t understand what happened-_ Jen said, she knew our issues but as it’s been happening to me, the idea of… taking off and leaving everything behind seemed too off to comprehend. He was a bad husband, not a good person, but hell, he loved his kids to the core, whole, selfless and completely. 

_-Who knows, dad. Gavin is Gavin and he always has been Gavin-_

_-Yeah, I guess…still, leave? No note, nothing and leave three kids and a wife, seems….hard-_

_-I told her to go to the lawyer’s office. You can get a divorce, sort of speaking because he left you and the boys behind. It’s been over six months-_ Jen said, she was pressuring me to get a divorce or at least the “home abandonment” document, so he couldn’t come back and take anything he wanted.

_-I don’t want to star legal crap-_ I just repeated my usual complaint

_-Honey, what if he returns wanting to take everything back? What if he left with another woman and then returns wanting the boys with him? You have to take care of yourself-_

_-I get it, I just…need time-_ I assured them, knowing it was true but also knowing that I was too scared to make a move in that direction.

 I heard steps and laughs outside the door and I knew the kids had returned. Kingston had pushed me to let him ride his bike to school, he wasn’t driving yet and I was not giving him a car anytime soon, so a bike seemed safe enough. The problem started when he and Zuma, my baby, started to push for letting him ride to school too, it had started on Friday night and until yesterday night, it was a no from me, that changed when I made them sign a contract of responsibility where they couldn’t miss class or miss behave, if did so, the bikes were going to be out of the equation.

I started to walk towards the door and before I reached it, Jen took my arm.

_-Thursday, Girls night out, you, me and Cat are going to Morgan’s for drinks. Todd will watch the boys. Case closed-_ she said and I was left frozen in the middle of the room, looking at the door. Shit, I haven’t gone out since Gavin left and it made me completely uneasy and not steady, made me want to throw up and cry and say no and at the same time say yes and scream “fuck you Gavin” at the top of my lungs.

I just closed my eyes, walked to the door and opened with a smile, smiling at the sight of my two older boys talking and laughing.

 

_Thursday, 9 pm. Morgan’s_

_-What about her?-_

_-No…-_   I answered not even looking at the girl Adam had pointed. Thursdays were meant to be a safe and sound nights at home with my music and my dog but Behati had a “party” with one of her friends and Adam had escaped from the “children filled and alcohol-less” party to  my front door at 8 pm begging me to go out and get drunk with Tim at his side.  The mission of the day? Finding me a date for the night, so he has been pointing at girls all night long.

_-Dude, you’re not even looking-_

_-No, I’m not… You are pointing to skinny little bitches with lots of boobs and barely any brain. Not my type-_

_-It’s a fucking night, that’s all. You don’t have to get marry, you have to take her to her place, fuck her senseless and then leave to go to school tomorrow, it’s not hard. I used to do it all the time before B, hell, that’s how I met her. I just didn’t leave the next night and made her breakfast instead-_

_-Adam….-_

_-Listen, just chill for the night. You haven’t been around much since your divorce with Miranda and it’s time. No sex in over eight months it’s a freaking crime!-_

_-Say it louder, could ya’?-_

_-Sorry…just… you’re a hunter! Hunt!-_ He said and went for refills with Tim, as I sighed and looked up, ready to call it a night. Immediately my eyes locked with a blond, not a skinny blond with lots of boobs, but a normal blond, brown eyes, and who looked as uncomfortable as I was. Damn, she was beautiful. I smiled and wink at her, making her blush and look down.

_-Look up baby, look up-_ As if she had heard me, she looked up and smile, I returned the smile and she turned to her friend who had taken her arm.

My gaze didn’t quiver from her, but I did see her friends looking at me, all three of them, guess Adam it’s not the only one pushing someone. I saw the girl shaking her head and laughing as the other girls kept on talking, confusing her, clearly.

Their table wasn’t far at all, I could hear their laughter and I could actually read her friend's lips “Talk to him”. Yes, talk to me. Come here, sit with me.  Adam returned with our glasses and sat down, looking at me, my gaze hadn’t moved from the table.

_-What?-_

_-The blond…-_

_-What… oh, hello. She seems quiet, your type, I guess-_

_-Yeah… damn, she’s beautiful-_

_-She is… go, go, go, go… slow song, dim lights and she has looked at you at least twice since I sat down-_ I wasn’t sure what made me do it, but I drown my vodka like a shot and stood up, walking towards her table.  I heard her friend shushing her and that made me smile, feeling like a teen, all over again.

_-Excuse me, ladies-_

_-Well, hello!-_

_-I hope y’all having a good time-_

_-Yeah, we are…quiet night-_

_-Yeah, it is a quiet night-_ I smiled and the dimples came out, I knew they were a killer so I chuckled when I saw them smiling and her blushing. – _I’m Blake_ \- I presented myself

_-I’m Jen, this is Cat, Lana and this is…Gwen-_

_-Gwen, beautiful name-_

_-It’s a weird name_ \- He voice, damn it. Dripping honey.

- _Doesn’t make it any less beautiful_ \- I smiled and she blushed. _– Want to dance, Gwen?-_

_-Yes, she does. Go, go, go-_ her friends pushed her off the stool and I took her hand as her eyes widened and looked at her friends. I walked her to the dance floor, we were surrounded by other couples and she looked up.

_-You’re tall-_

_-You think? I don’t know, I just think all of you are short_ \- She chuckled and got her hands on my shoulders as mine went to her hips.  I started to move, and the dance was slow.

_-I’m sorry about my friends, they want me to… go out-_

_-Yeah, my friend has been pointing at girls all night for me to ask out-_

_-He pointed me?-_

_-No, you’re not his usual type, pretty and hard to get, he likes easy-_

_-You don’t like easy?-_

_-Nah, what’s the good in that? Besides… I’m not really looking, at all-_

_-Me neither-_

_-Guess we’re in the same boat, then-_

_-Yeah, we are-_

We finished the song, talking quietly to each other and the beautiful, shy girl was actually funny and quirky, she got me laughing more than once over some weird stuff and I got her to laugh on my dirty jokes while she blushed. The song changed to a quick one and after giving her a complete terrified look, she laughed, shook her head and started to move her body in weird ways making me laugh and forget about the fact that I’m a horrible dancer and we shook or bodies for at least four songs before heading to the bar.

We sat down, got drinks and started to talk.

_-So, Gwen… pressured, huh?-_

_-Yeah…I’m … newly single, sort of, and they’re desperate to get me out there-_

_-Newly single? I’m not so new…eight months-_

_-Well, newly, newly, no…me it’s been six-_

_-Yeah, but sometimes it feels like yesterday-_

_-It does…I found his comb the other day and felt the need to cry and throw it…so I did both-_

_-I found her watch around four months ago. Smashed with my shoe, I stepped on it and it felt good-_

_-It does. It helps get the rage out-_

_-What now? Wanna drink and maybe, when we’re both drunk enough make a full of ourselves on the dance floor?-_

_-Yes, seems like a great idea-_

We did and at ten oh nine, her friends came to collect her and I offered her a ride home, I was having a good time with another person aside from Adam, Tim, Carson and Rae, I was not letting her escape, and when an hour later Adam came in with a drunk Tim, I stayed too.

_-There’s work tomorrow-_

_-I know…I know. I enter at ten tomorrow, don’t worry-_

_-Kay, bye. Say bye, Tim-_

_-Beautiful-_ he said looking at Gwen and she laughed, while they head out. She looked even more beautiful that way, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes shining bright and her smile taking her whole face.

_-What do you do?-_

_-Teacher, you?-_

_-Designer-_

_-Makes sense…you look unbelievable-_

_-You’re sweet-_

_-I’m real, baby-_

What we didn’t expect is that after twelve, the drunkenness started and the dance floor was jammed of teens living new experiences, we had seen around ten being rejected at the door and we played the game: “Underage or not?” with every person to walk into the room. 

Around that time, I was feeling the alcohol, and so was she. I took her hand; got her in a corner of the dance floor and we started to dance to the beat of the new song, a weird rap that I didn’t know people actually danced to. The level of alcohol was rising and our bodies were coming together, I had her hand over my chest while her hips swayed to the music, it was intoxicating. I felt my heart rate getting faster, my pants getting tighter and my mouth begging to kiss her, I was in trouble.

_-We should get going-_ I said, trying to run away from her, from me and definitively from the need rising in me.

- _Why_?- she asked and I didn’t know what to say, I was looking at the way she liked her lips and the way they moved. _– Blake?-_

_-I just… we should…fuck-_ I said and took her head in my hands and kissed her.

I just pressed my lips to hers, it was just the touch of them with mine and I felt the tingles. I separated and the thought of screwing it up was far away. Her eyes were wide and clenched to my plaid blue shirt. I was about today something when she pulled me down and this time, she kissed me. Not soft, it was hard, making me open my mouth and taking her bottom lip in mine. She opened her mouth and I took my chance, slipping my tongue inside of her, loving the way it felt, the way she tasted, she moved it all over my mouth and we were now playing. I pushed her towards the wall and I moved her head to gain a better angle. I felt her moan in the kiss and I bit her lower lip, hard enough for her to gasp but not enough to calm down the need in me. I took her mouth again and this time, she pressed herself to me, her whole body against mine and all of her body touching all the good spots

_-Blake… we should… go-_

_-Yeah… I’ll call the cab-_ I stepped aside, took her hand and walked us to the exit, where at least twenty cabs were aligned. We call one, an old one with a broken window and an even older driver.

_-Where to?-_ he asked and before I could answer or ask her, she gave her direction.  I looked at her; it was actually quite near my house, only two blocks away. When I jog, I jog in front of her house. We were neighbors.

As I was processing the information, I felt her hands on my chest and her mouth on mine. Sweet paradise, she tasted sweet and hot and perfect. The kissing kept going and I was just turn on to a max and the cab stopped in front of a white house. She took my hand and dragged me out as I gave the driver my card.

_-You’ll have a good night, sir. Happy wife, happy life-_

_-Yes, sir_ \- I didn’t correct him, I didn’t say anything but that and walked behind Gwen to the door.

She opened the door and we both came in, kissing and clinging to the other. I felt her hands releasing the buttons of my shirt and I went to the back of her tight, black dress – backless tight dress- Got the zipper down and I helped her to push it down as my shirt slid down my arms.

She stood there in her heels and thong and I still had my boots and jeans, stupid. I took the boots off as she undid the zipper. She walked me upstairs, in between kisses, gropes and makes outs against the walls of the hallway.

We reached a room and I didn’t look around, I just followed her to the bed, only wearing my boxers. She walked back to the bed and I couldn’t believe this was happening. She laid on the bed with me on top and her lips on mine, biting, licking and playing.

I took her hips as I separated my lips and flipped her, so her face was against the bed. I kissed her back and she moaned loudly and then bit the comforter.

 

 

 

I felt hot, I felt wet and I felt turned on, I was in that state of mind between being sober and complete drunk, I was in a cloud, but it was a horny one. I felt a moan leaving my body and I knew I needed more and more. I felt his tongue licking his way down my spine and my ass as his huge hands separated my legs, he slid my thong over my legs.

_-Blake_ \- I whispered and the growl became harder. I tried to move but the hands on my ass went to my hips and restrained me there.

_-Don’t move-_ I bit the pillow the second I was completely awake and his tongue hit my core. I, I actually. I couldn’t believe the sound that left my mouth. It was a light touch; it was so light it was almost not there.

I wasn’t sure what had come over me, when he kissed me it was like I was waiting for that all night, all night long and now I was in my bed, with a completely stranger and I didn’t give a crap about it.

His tongue moved again a little harder and I felt his hand pushing me down my back. I was in the most embarrassing position ever and I was so turned on me – again- didn’t gave a crap. I was having an orgasm tonight, it was my goal, I hadn’t had one in so long, probably years, I had forgotten how good it felt to lose control, completely.

His mouth was on me and I was gasping for air sooner than I expected, I moved my hand back and clenched his hair tightly, he groaned and when I thought it was the wrong move, he moved my legs even farther and he went even deeper. I felt a finger coming inside of me and I arched, it felt so good.

_-Fuck, Blake-_ His tongue and his finger were doing wonders. He moved his finger a bit harder, in and out, touching a lot of good places, all the right places. I screamed loudly when that secret spot he touched turn my sight a little lighter and my legs started to shake.

_-Yeah, baby-_ He whispered and I couldn’t believe I was near to cum, we had just begun and I felt the tingles on my spine already. Another finger joined and I clenched the comforter as I cried out loud.

_-Fuck!-_ I arched and he got another one quickly, I was in that cloud, riding the wave.  

He started to move them hard and quick as I felt him bite my ass cheek and getting me to feel all good inside. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly, I was right there, so close. He flipped me again, getting his fingers out and me whimpering because of the lost.

I was laying on the bed, naked and looking up at him, he looked good, really good, his whole body was tense, his dick looked damn hard under the boxers, his hair all over the place and his eyes dark in need. He put a hand right next to my head and when I thought he was just gonna take his boxers off and get it on, he sneaks his other hand down and got his three fingers where they were before, I arched and scream.

_-I want to see you cum-_

_-Blake… I’m so close…-_

_-I know baby, I know_ \- He moved his hand and after the third thrust, I came apart. I arched, I scream and I enjoyed it, I forgot how good it was, so good. I was shaking and gasping for air when I felt him move, then I felt his legs over mine and his tip in my entrance, I looked down and saw he had gotten a condom, man, I didn’t remember the need of the condom, bad Gwen. 

His dick was thick, it wasn’t much of the length- even thought it was very good- the surprising thing was the length. It was darker than his skin and red, he put the tip in and pushed to me and I felt him entering me like a warm knife on butter.

_-Fuck, you’re tight-_ he groaned and stopped, he pushed back and entered again. I was still feeling the residuals of my orgasm, too happy to care and satisfied enough to not care if I came again or not.

A second later he left my body and got my thighs together, pressed them against his sides and entered me slowly, this time, he hit the right spot and I arched when it happened, I felt my eyes close and legs tightening.

_-That’s right-_

Oh, my God… damn, that felt good. He did it again, slowly came out and entered hard, hitting that spot. Fuck. I clawed his forearms and whimpered.

He repeated it, out and in, and it was that in that made me bite my lip, scream and pulled him to me, his chest pressed to me and his mouth took my neck, bit it and he started to move his hips.

- _Fuck, Blake… fuck…-_ I was gasping. His hands tangled in my hair and grasping it as he used it to move my head up and took his mouth in mine. He kept the pace for five minutes, my whimpers and screams were loud but muffled in his mouth, my hands went to his shoulders and his arms were one, around my middle and the other one holding my thigh.

He flipped us, I was now on top and I started to ride him, easily, finding the right pace as his legs were extended and his hands around my waist.

_-That’s it, baby… get what’s good-_

I was getting it, good and hard. His hands fastened the pace as his face was hard and desperate; I was bouncing and grinding on him.

_-Shit, Gwen…-_ He was close, his dick was hard as it was possible and I could feel him twitching inside of me, I bit his lip and he started to move against me. It was now a race to the end and I felt the air leaving my lungs when his hips hit that spot, hard and good and I close my eyes rode the wave of pleasure and it hit me. I felt him groaning and freezing and I shook.

Damn, it was good.

We were just laying on top of the other, taking deep breaths, trying to control our breaths five minutes later.

_-Damn it, Gwen…We have to do this again, the whole thing, the drinking, the dancing and the talking…and this too, ‘kay?-_

_-Very, very okay. Completely agreed-_

_-Good, I’m destroyed-_

_-I’m dying to… fuck, you’re good-_

_-We are good, baby_ \- I kissed her temple. – _Rest, I’ll leave a note with my number. Call me. I have to go to work at ten, if you’re not awake, don’t worry. I’ll leave at eight-_

_-Okay, baby-_ I saw her closing her eyes and I felt mine closing too.  Who knew that a night out with Adam and Tim, could have gone so well. My head and heart were easy and slowly drifting away as I felt Gwen’s bones melting against my body.


	3. Almosts, come backs and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Yes, this is a loooong chapter, I didn't expect it to get so long but then when it was time to close it, I couldn't find a way to do it. Anyway, thanks for the sweet messages and the support. I know we are in most of your prayers and as I said, that's a huge part of the fight, the spiritual part is - in my opinion- just as important.   
> Thanks to all the girls and thanks Jo.  
> Boo, Jo, this is part one of your surprise, hope I can make the second part for tomorrow, if not definitely on Monday! Love you and HAVE THE GREATEST DAY TOMORROW!

The birds were chirping, I saw them from my window as I got ready to go to work, I looked terrible, a little hangover, huge purple bags under my eyes, had barely any sleep, I was tired, my body felt sore and… I was ecstatic. I was able to have a night out, not thinking about Voldemort – as my nephews and now my whole family calls Miranda, apparently in those movies nobody said the bad guy’s name- and actually having a good time and to top it all, met a girl, someone who was going to crush my heart in a while, maybe today, maybe tomorrow or even in a few months, right now I didn’t give a crap, I had sex.

I went out, took my car and headed to the school, getting there actually earlier than I thought, thirty minutes before the class, giving me enough time to drink coffee and try to gather myself for a bit.

_-Blake!-_ I heard when I entered the school from the back, heading to the teacher’s launch, and turned my head to the side to see Adam leaving the auditorium and heading over me. – _You look like shit! Hangover?-_

_-Not particularly… I just didn’t sleep much and I need coffee-_

_-Common, I have them with Shak, let’s get coffee.-_ Shakira was Adam’s assistant, the poor girl had been working here for at least two years and still hasn’t figured out how to behave, how to be included and still doesn’t get Adam’s sense of humor or mine. _-What time did you get home? You seemed pretty ok when I left-_

_-I got there around eight-_

_-Eight? In the morning? You spent the night?! YES!-_ He hugged me and I just shook him away with fake disgust even though I was also really happy about the outcome. – _She did a number on you then…-_ We got in the launch and headed directly to the coffee machine, I was desperate for caffeine and food, I got my bag of sandwich and Adam gave me a donut he had left for me.

_-She’s … good, really good-_ I said after the first bite. It felt so good to say it out loud, to say it to someone.

_-Man, she looked so sweet and innocent-_

_-She is…she’s a woman, she has history, she has the past that I can’t wait to know about, she has a life, she has brains…and she’s really funny-_

_-Wow Wow, calm your tits… you like her like a lot, a lot-_

_-She’s great… I’m gonna ask her out tomorrow, brunch…yeah, brunch is a good idea, right? Not too informal, not too formal, it’s not coffee and it’s not a bar, again-_

_-Tomorrow? Dude tomorrow is parent-teacher conference day-_ Reality hit me like a wall of bricks

_-Fuck… that’s gonna take all day long-_

_-Yes, it is, it’ll start at nine-_

_-And it usually finishes after five-_

_-Yeah…go for Sunday, brunch…-_

_-She has kids…I’ll have to ask her-_

_-Kids? Damn, she doesn’t look like a woman with kids…-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-She’s hot…-_

_-And…moms aren’t hot-_ I went with his line of thought

_-It depends…-_ I decided to mess with him

_-So, my mom isn’t hot, you saying that my momma is not worthy of your eyes and compliments?-_

_-No, that’s not what I meant, what I meant was…-_

_-So, you wanna say dirty things to my mom? Respect Adam, she is a lady…-_

_-Blake!-_

_-I’m messing with ya…-_ I laughed and gained a punch in the arm, almost making me drop the coffee and get it everywhere.

_-So…she has kids-_

_-She does, she said boys, so I’m guessing more than one-_

_-Divorce?-_

_-Um…sort of-_

_-Blake…-_

_-She is not with her husband, I don’t know the deal there, but he’s not home with her right now and she wasn’t last night either-_

_-Damn…you dawg-_

_-Adam…-_

_-Dude…-_

_-Listen, I’m gonna…fuck-_ I remembered.- _I left my number, I didn’t get hers…shit-_

_-Dumbass move Shelton, dumbass move…-_ Adam shook her head and just when I was going to curse him off, Tim, Pharrell, and Alicia came in, all making fun of Tim’s hungover.

Was Gwen going to call? Damn it… I didn’t check her phone, I should have used her phone to call mine, so we both had each other’s phones, now I was left waiting for the call the next day, and my insecurities hit home and hard. What about the drought was what made her go out and sleep with me and now she didn’t want it anymore, how about if I was just… the fuck to move on? What if it was bad sex? Miranda always said that I wasn’t that creative… was I creative with Gwen? Or was I the same dude I was always? God damn it.

- _BLAKE_!-  I heard shouting.

_-What?-_

_-Where were you?-_

_-Sorry… sorry… I was in my head.-_

_-Yeah, you were…-_ Adam teased and I just looked at him

_-Bell rang, let’s get to work, people. Adam, I heard some screams for the Gym, please tell me you didn’t leave Shakira alone with fifteen kids…_ \- Carson, the principal said at the door with a rather scared face.

_-I didn’t… today I had the whole 34 kids-_

_-Adam…-_

_-She’s alive…she always makes it-_ Adam said getting up from the chair, padding his arms before heading out, with Carson following him. I followed them, about six steps behind

_-It’s not about her making it…it’s about her not quitting and keeping the kids alive, do you remember what happened the last time you…-_ I heard Carson’s voice starting to lose itself in the hallways of the school.

Carson, Adam and I had become rather close, rather quickly. I had been working there for over a decade, and in that time the three of us had grown and lived what felt like full lives together. Carson had studied in this school and his father was one of the owners, it was one of the reasons he was such a young principal, but that fact, wasn’t the main reason, it was because he was by far one of the best people to handle a lot of work, a lot of stress and a lot of people without killing or dying, it’s the main reason why he got it. Carson never got complaints as a principal, he got awards for the school, parents trust him and kids think he was a quirky but cool guy.

Adam had started later the year I did, he came from another school in California where he quit after receiving death threats from a dad after his wife and daughter had expressed their want to “get away with him” yeah, sounds like a porno film, but when the wife of an ex-marine and her fifteen-year-old daughter are in the mix, doesn’t sound so good after all. So he left and became the new “hottie” teacher of the school.

I had come from Texas with my brand new second wife and everything ahead of us, we had left there after her family became a little too intense in our relationship and we literally ran away from them, little did I know that the running away part was what was going to star our debacle and her impossibility of seeing herself here, the need of her family, her lack of need for kids and well… the cheating part too.

Ten years ago, all of us, before hitting thirty, Adam, Carson and I had started a friendship based on our mutual enjoyment of teens dramas, our hatred for the ex-principal and our ideas of changing the school to be a better and more, confidence focus one. The single and mingling Adam met Behati, a model, at a party he had sneaked in and had married her two years after it and now have little baby Dusty; Carson married his high school sweetheart and now, was the proud dad of three boys and me, started married and childless, now was divorced and still, childless. So things had gone south, somewhere in the middle of California for the country boy.

_-Professor?-_ I heard from the door and a lanky dirty blond boy was starting at me from the door, his hand on the door knob and the other one on his backpack and with an angry bruised in his cheekbone.

_-King, buddy! What happened to you?-_ I got up and went to him. He entered and closed the door. I sat him down and looked at the bruise, it was gonna get bad before getting better. It looked like a deep purple already

_-Nothing, professor. Is nothing…-_

_-Boy, tell me-_ I used my teacher – not gonna stay quiet- voice

_-Just some dumb guys…-_

_-I need names-_

_-Mr. Shelton, It’s gonna get worse. I’m new and …-_

_-I don’t care, we have a zero bullying policy-_ I got up and went to the small empty fridge I have inside the booth, took an ice-pack and gave it to him.  

_-Troy, Cade and Jesse-_

_-They like that kind of chaos… I’ll talk to Adam-_

_-Who?-_

_-Professor Levine, he’ll deal. If it happens again, you come to me or to Mr. Daly, we’ll deal. You should talk to him now, but I won’t push you to do it.-_ I saw him flinch when the ice hit his face- _Just because Troy’s an asshole, it doesn’t mean that he can do whatever he wants._ \- he looked reluctant but he nodded. – _Now, what did you want to tell me?-_

_-Yeah…are you gonna be here tomorrow? For the teacher-parent thing?-_ He sounded nervous and insecure.

_-I am, yeah…why?-_

_-Cool, just wanted to check-_ His demeanor changed, his smile got a bit brighter and his eyes went lighter too.

_-Parents coming?-_

_-My mom, she is…Can you, not tell her about the Troy thing?-_ The mysterious mom.

_-You think she’s not gonna see the purple cheek you’re gonna be rocking for a bit?_

_-Purple?!-_  He got up and went to the drums, the reflection was poorly but the purple was visible, even there. – _Jesus_ …-

- _I don’t know what to tell you about the bruise, but the ice will help_ \- He nodded and sat down again, looking up to me. _-King, if you need to talk about anything, just tell me, ok?-_

The students, seniors, started to enter the room and Kingston just waved and headed out after a quick “ _see you in a few hours_ ” I saw the guys and girls sitting down in their groups as I took my place in the front of the class.

- _Good Morning_ -I said and the group shut up. The good thing, the best thing about being a tall, countryman was that it doesn’t matter how stupid I could act, I had full respect from people, they didn’t quiver, their eyes were on me and they did right, at least with me. – _Guys, did you saw the movie that I asked you to?_ \- The whole group started to chat at the same time and I just put my hand up, they all went silent. – _I’ll take that as a yes. Can any of you tell me what do you like or didn’t- musical wise- of the movie Whiplash?-_

At least twenty of the thirty hands went up and I nodded to the one at the far left, Jeanine I think it is her name, she has the face of a Samantha, though.

_-Well, first, super messed up teacher… You’re much, much better professor-_ the laughs at the classroom, made me laugh and shake my head.

_-Thanks, I’m glad I haven’t driven anything to quit school, almost die, bleed or start with drugs…that I know of-_ I said knowing that at least that the three boys on the left smoked quite a lot, and not sure it was cigarettes.

The class went on and the kids got into fights and arguments, conspiracy theories and a guy actually almost cried… if the kid had killed himself if he hadn’t, if teachers have to be like that to be creating masters and getting the best out of students, and even got into an argument over if geniuses are always crazy. The class finished but the conversations didn’t, and when I heard a couple of the girls discussing why one of the solos keys was a bit off, I knew my job was done.

I look at the clock and it was lunch time. I yawned and got up from my stool to head over the launch to get my lunch when my phone rang. I didn’t even look at the caller and picked up at once, hoping and begging for it to be Gwen.

_-Hello?-_

_-Mr. Shelton?_ \- Not Gwen but a man.

_-Yes, this is him-_

_-Mr. Shelton is Mark Royer. The assistant of the judge who is handling your divorce-_

_-Hello, Mr. Royer-_

_-This call is to inform you that, the divorce only needs your sign to be finished, sir-_

_-Really? How? I thought…-_ I shut up when I remembered where I was and I turned down the volume – _She didn’t want to get divorce-_

_-Well… Mr. Shelton, the reality is your soon-to-be-ex, had a little exchange of words with the judge after a fight with her attorney, well…I should say a drunken fight with her attorney. So, the judge just made a decision. You’ll keep the ranch in Oklahoma and the house in Texas, your ex-wife will be left with the horses and the dogs- but the one with you- and the house in Nashville, with her car_ \- I had been so desperate to get rid of Miranda that I had asked the judge- we actually went straight to court after a couple of weeks- that I would give her anything- but Betty- to get away from her. He didn’t get it, until now, apparently.

_-That’s great, can I have the papers sent in here, to California? I’m in the middle of the school year-_

_-Of course, no problem-_

_-Sir... what about the house in California? I bought it after we separated along with my car and actually, a couple of horses I’m going to send to the ranch-_

_-That’s your property; the purchase was made after the legal separation-_

_-And what about spousal support?-_

_-Well, Mr. Shelton, your ex-has a … boyfriend. They’re living together, in that sense she loses all the rights to spousal support-_

_-Oh, great then. It seemed quite the deal-_

_-Yes, sir. It was, in twenty years, I haven’t seen this kind of deal before, the judge didn’t like your ex, at all-_

_-Thanks again, Mr. Royer-_

_-We’ll send you the papers today, they’ll arrive on Monday morning-_

_-Thank you-_ I hung up and I felt my chest a bit lighter and I felt much happier. My life was going to change, completely and I was happy to start a new life, I just needed Gwen to call.

I had given all hopes right when I was about to start the class with the music club and it was only when I sat on the stool in front of the class that my phone rang. I told the kids to read the sheets and I went to the booth to get the call.

_-Hello?-_

_-Do you have any idea how hard it has been to read your damn handwrite?-_ My heart stopped after her annoying voice came to me.

_-Gwen…-_

_-If you didn’t want me to call you, just damn, don’t leave a number… but don’t make me spend at least half a day reading those weirdly shaped numbers-_

_-Maybe you can teach me the numbers again…I wouldn’t hate it. I’m a good learner-_

_-I thought you were the teacher…-_

_-I can do anything you want, baby-_ I let my voice get low-low.

_-I like that cowboy-_

_-I was waiting for you to call to ask you when you can squeeze me in your schedule-_

_-Mmmmm, let me think, Sunday is church day, meaning, of course, church and then we head to my parent’s house, but …I might be able to squeeze you on Monday, dinner?  It’s my nephew’s birthday, it’s gonna be a pajama party, so…-_

_-You’re free…I’m free, what about Mexican? I know a place-_

_-Sounds perfect-_

_-I’m hungry already-_

_-Eat something…-_

_-I’m about to start a class-_

_-Go, go …don’t leave hungry minds waiting-_

_-Well,…it’s music class, they didn’t do their homework so, I’m giving them time to get it together-_

_-How do you know they didn’t do it?-_

_-Because everyone is reading the sheets as fast as they can even though I told them to know them for today… they never remember that the glass of the booth is only dark from outside-_

_-Mean, professor._

_-I like that…-_

_-Professor?  Well, If you ask nicely enough, I can call you sir-_ Her voice went from laughing, joking one to complete flirty in a matter of seconds

_-Damn it, Gwen-_

_-Go, cowboy and save my number-_

_-Oh, baby, give me a day and I’ll learn your number-_

_-Knocked them dead-_

_-I’ll talk to you later-_ I hung up and took a long deep breath. They said that after a bad time it always comes a good strike, I hope as hell, this is it.

 

I was too happy in the class between Gwen’s call and the call from the lawyer to care about the fact that only Kingston knew what he had to do, so we practiced and gave them the homework to not only learn this one but another for the week after, the groans told me they didn’t like it but were going to do it anyway, only Kingston smiled brightly when I told them the homework, the kid liked his music.

Went home and did my own homework as I cooked my dinner, I had at least three books with notes to parents for this year and two whole pages for King’s. I wanted to know about them, about his environment, the relationship they had, his brother, I needed to know – for some reason- why he was shielding on music instead of hanging with friends, and not doing his homework like a usual and normal kid would.

At ten, I texted Gwen and an answer told me she was up and about. Our conversation strayed to different things, I avoided to talk about my past as much as she did hers, it was too soon, so we spent two hours talking about our favorites until I couldn’t keep my eye open.

The next day was crazy. I jumped from bed on a Saturday at seven to get ready and head to work for the parent-teacher conferences. I went to the launch where everyone was going to gather. The parents would come in, get their names in lists to talk to us in order and in different hours to each year, and we won’t leave until every one of them is happy, that meant four or even five pm.

The seniors were always first, the talks were short brief and mostly directional to reminiscence their kids lifes and how much they have changed and how weird it was going to be with their kids off to college or leaving home, the talk were sweet; then we went to the youngest, those were a bit tougher there were a lot of question of what to do and if their musical taste meant something bad or devil-orientated, yes devil, it was annoying and long and plain stupid; thankfully the sophomores and juniors came together, just after noon. I took my break to lunch to then head back to my class when I saw a few teachers talking, Tim, Brad and Pharrell.

_-What’s up? What are you guys gushing about?-_

_-Man… your boy Kingston’s mom-_ By now, I had already talked to Carson and some of the teachers about Troy and King’s beef, not wanting it to go farther and not been able to hide my likings for the boy and his talent, so now, they talked to him like he was my child.

_-What happened to her?-_

_-She’s hot-_ Pharrell saying that mean two things, one she was seriously hot and two, she was way too hot. Pharrell was the counselor, he was the spirit of the school, he was the conscious and always very correct, that’s why the comment took me by surprise.

_-What?-_

_-Totally, it took me by surprised. She has no wedding band, you noticed?_ \- Brad said with a wide smile. He was harmless, he looked, never touched, he was happily married to Kim and everyone knew about it, but he liked good views and sights.

_-I noticed the fact that she’s actually very invested in her boy, that’s great… but yeah, no wedding band and not even a mark on it-_

_-She has been alone for a while-_

_-For sure-_ As they discussed that, my mind went for the boy. Maybe his father had died, maybe that was the reason of the off of his attitude, maybe he had a lot of issues at home and has to work harder or maybe he never had one, maybe she was a single mom doing her best with two kids, King and the brother I met the other day.

I head to the launch, had my sandwich and went back to my room. The parents were there, all of them, the sophomores parents, meaning, Kingston’s mom was there. After a deep breath and little words of encouragement I walked in and after a quick good morning, I scanned the room, looking for the hot momma. I froze in my place when I looked at the empty seat in King’s usually chair, it had his name on it for her mom to sit on, and it was empty.

_-Ummm… the mom of Kingston Rossdale?-_

_-She had to leave, professor, something about her other son-_ Alicia told me, she was Carson’s secretary, and after him, the most hardworking person. Alicia’s job was to put everything in place during this times.

_-Oh, ok… ok…-_

_-Something going on?-_

_-No… her boy had a bit of an issue with a senior, ended up with a black eye. I wanted to talk about it with her-_

_-She talked with Mr. Daly, apparently, Kingston went to him after talking to you-_ Damn, the first time a teen actually listens to me, I’ll ask Carson later on. I couldn’t hide my disappointment about not meeting King’s mom nor could I completely ignore my annoyance at the other teacher’s comments about her after all the meetings ended and we end up drinking beer in the school’s launch.

_-I didn’t get to meet her either, dude-_ Adam said and I just nodded. Adam’s interview with sophomore parents was right after mine.

_-For some reason, she seemed familiar, I don’t know why-_ Tim said and I just shook my head in disappointment. The woman made quite the impression, even on Carson who was completely silent.

_-Carson, I wanted to ask you about what you said to King’s mom about the Troy thing-_ I whispered to him, not wanting to make a huge deal about it and knowing I would get shit if I did.

_-Yeah, yeah…she was sorry she couldn’t talk to you. Mrs. Rossdale said that she was going to talk to Kingston but she was very glad he talked to me yesterday. This isn’t Troy first rodeo, so I want to keep an eye on him-_   I nodded and work through the urge to ask her about her, I have been very protective over that boy and having seen the dark bruise on his tiny face had turned me into a bit of a beast and a papa bear, something, I was most definitely not used to.

Working on a Saturday really messed up my life, I wasn’t sure what day it was, my sleeping arrangments was messed up and I had a huge headache that calms down a bit when I texted Gwen and she replied with a mushy few emojis, apparently a baby situation had her busy but only a couple of hours later, already in bed and about to fall asleep, she called.

_-So, your baby situation, all right?-_

_-Yeah…my ex just came back out of the blue wanting to be a dad again-_ my heart sunk, it started to race and my headache came back _._

_-Yeah?-_

_-Who the hell does he think he is? He left us eight freaking months ago and comes back with, no joking, a gallon of milk. Like it was funny-_ She was pissed, that’s good…right?

_-What happened then?-_

_-I received a call from my dad telling me that if I didn’t come back home…I was becoming a widow-_

_-Damn…-_

_-Yeah…You don’t mess with papa Stefani-_

_-So…-_

_-Well, I threw him out of my dad’s house, called a lawyer, got the divorce papers ready and I thank God my sister in law is a lawyer and I’m dumping that bastard-_

_-Good for you! Good…-_

_-He left me and my three kids for eight months, in hell…God, I can’t believe I actually was married to him-_

_-I get you…completely, I look back and think the same about Miranda-_

_-Why do good people end up with the wrong people?-_

_-We didn’t end up with them… we might end up with each other-_ the soon as the words left my mouth I was trapped. Too much, too soon.

_-Yeah,…we might, I like that-_

_-We met two days ago, isn’t weird?-_

_-Maybe, maybe… I mean, two days that feel like weeks with the amount of information we have shared-_

_-True…never knew my ex’s bra size until we lived together-_

_-You don’t know my bra size?-_

_-Don't I? Tell me then so I can picture you ..maybe I should just close my eyes and picture you-_

_-Blakeee-_

_-Whaaaat?-_

_-You’re so stupid-_ Our conversation ended with sweet “Good Nights” and a few naughty comments but hell, I actually missed her, a lot.

Sunday was my lazy day, I stayed home all day, I did the respective Good Morning message to Gwen, called my mom and my sister, laid around with Betty who seemed like was adjusting to the new house perfectly as she was sleeping in the air vent right next to the bed. Caught up with my shows, slept quite a lot and worked on the week's homework for the kids, I had great plans for this year’s group and I was not sorry to think immediately in Kingston, he was good, he could win a scholarship, he could me a musician, a real one. The rest of the day, I thought of Gwen.

 

Monday, the week started fresh and easy, I jumped into my work easily and heavily, on Monday it was all about the younger ones, we made them choose and instrument at the beginning of the year and the goal was, not suck completely by the end of it. Needless to say that I was always deft and with a huge headache at the end of every Monday, today was no different.

_-Bad day, huh?-_ Carson laughed, he knew my struggled, he loved it.

_-Monday-_

_-It was your idea, the board loved it. No other school does it-_

_-I’m a masochist, that’s all-_

_-You are... for sure-_

_-My ears are actually drumming-_  I complained and he just laughed.

The only thing keeping me in a good mood was knowing that I was going to be with Gwen today, at night… maybe even getting lucky today. I went home, took a shower and got ready to Gwen’s message. She was letting me know when she was going to return home from her brother’s house, for her nephew’s birthday, max seven, she said.

It was six thirty and I was ready, waiting to get my jacket when my phone rang, Gwen.

_-I’m home, cowboy. Picked me up?-_

_-I’ll be there in five-_

_-Five? Don’t break any rules, professor-_

_-I won’t…I live two blocks from you-_

_-You’re kidding!!-_

_-I live in the seventh-_

_-Holy crap, neighbor_ -

I left home after that call and arrived as I said, five minutes after the call. She was already outside looking perfect as hell. She had black knee-length boots, black shorts and a pink blouse, her hair down and her face all dolled up.

_-Cowboy_!- she said while she got in the car, right after I opened the door from inside.

_-Baby girl_ \- I said and I didn’t know what to do, should I kiss her, should I, what? She got my hesitance and moved in to kiss my lips, lightly, she moved away and I took her head in my hand and plastered my mouth to hers. Sticking my tongue inside her mouth, her beautiful mouth.

_-I missed you, cowboy-_

_-Not more than me…impossible-_

I sat down and drove us to the Mexican restaurant, Pablo’s, I had in mind for today- as I drove there, her hand was in mine and I put them on my thigh, linked- Pablo’s was good, a bit expensive but totally worth it, it had a bar kind of vibe, low lights, and low Mexican music, ballads, the food was unbelievable, the drink were even better and the desserts to die for.

- _I love this place_ \- Gwen gasped at the decoration, was very sweet too. It didn’t scream over the top, it was quiet and perfect for today.

_-Blake!-_   Did I say that people knew me?

_-Pablo!-_   I hugged the tall man in a mainly embrace without leaving Gwen’s hand. – _Gwen, this is Pablo, the owner, and face of this place. Pablo, Gwen-_

_-Nice to meet you, sir-_

_-Call me Pablo, Bella-_

He lead us to the booth and we sat, we didn’t order, I just said to him that she only ate fish, he would take care of the rest.

_-Aren’t we gonna order?-_

_-I never order here…he just sends food-_

_-Oh, okay-_ she laughed and we started to talk over the fresh margaritas the waiter had brought.

She explained to me a bit deeper what happened with her ex, I was shocked at the details she told me about, cheating with men and women, leaving for months and coming back without apologies or reasons for it. It was messed up in every kind of way, she had made her decision and the papers were sent, she was getting the divorce from “Gavin” – what kind of name is Gavin- soon. The problems were the kids, apparently, the two oldest didn’t want a thing to do with him and the youngest cried his eyes us when he went to hold him, so he returned home with four against him and no in, not just yet.

_-You can’t actually blame the boys-_

_-I don’t, but I’m sad that they’re gonna grow up in a broken home and probably hating their father-_

_-Maybe it’s not a broken one, think about the fact that as you said, you’re gonna get stronger, so…a stronger home, how about that?-_

_-I like that…a lot-_

The meal was perfect, nothing too spicy, nothing too sweet, everything was down to perfection and Gwen had told Pablo to count her as a regular. If you came here…you stayed here, for sure. We went to the car and I drove straight to my place, things went great and I invited her to try a   cake I had bought this morning, for her, her favorite, chocolate with fudge – she told me so the day before-

I was opening the door when I heard Betty’s bark.

_-Crap, do you like dogs?-_ Is it late to ask? What if she didn’t?

_-I love animals!-_

_-Thank God… I have one, she’s the owner of my heart, her name is Betty-_

_-Betty… that’s a cute name-_

_-She’s a rescue…do not really know what she is-_

I opened the door and Betty threw herself at us, making Gwen laugh hysterically, she kneeled down and started to scratch her, making Betty stop and shake. I guess long nails, do matter.

_-Common girl, time to go out-_

_-Out?-_

_-She has her own house, there…-_ I pointed to the huge house I had made for Betty, it was outside but it was as comfortable as she could be. It was the size of a queen bed, it had her food, water and the bed, toys and all kinds of things in different compartments under the wooden ceiling.

_-It’s beautiful-_

_-Thank you, I did it-_

_-Did you? You are a full on cowboy, huh?-_

_-What can I say? I’m handy-_ I wink and opened the door for Betty, who ran to her house and went straight to the pillow, making us laugh.

 I closed the back door, and turn the lights dim and went to the kitchen to get the cake. Got it out and she gasped when she saw it.

_-You remembered-_

_-Of course…-_

Cut two huge pieces and sat with her on the couch, each one of us holding a plate full of cake.

- _It’s sooo good-_ she hummed, it was almost orgasmic and I was man enough to admit, I felt a little stir in my pants and that, it might be the only thing I needed tonight. I laughed and mocked her doing the same, gaining a punch in the arm and a beautiful blush. We kept eating and her eyes would close every time she took a bite, it was quite the experience for us, for me at least.

The empty plates were on the table in front of the couch, the TV was on in a Friend’s re-run and we were snuggling watching some episode, the one where one of the characters changes her name, it was hilarious, but I could barely pay attention to it with Gwen pressed against me.

_-What time do you have to be home? How long can I have you?-_

_-Mmmmmm… I have to be home max tomorrow at nine-_

_-I have to be at work, tomorrow at ten-_

_-What about you take a change of clothes and we sleep at my place?_ \- YES! Another night…I was becoming addictive to the nights with her

_-I like that…a lot-_

_-What about Betty?-_

_-What about her?-_

_-Can she be alone?-_

_-She has been alone before sweetheart-_

_-Don’t make fun of me-_ She pouted, punching my arm a little too hard, I must admit.

_-She’ll be fine-_

I got up and headed up to get fresh clothes, my traveling toothbrush and everything I needed, I was back ten minutes later and she was already up, smiling at me. I went to the kitchen, took the chocolate cake and headed back to the living room.

- _We’re gonna need it-_ I laughed at her blush and opened the door for her to get out and we headed to my car, it was almost ten thirty. We got to her house and she took my hand and dragged me to the front door. She opened, I entered, put the cake down, the bag down and before I knew, my arms were filled with a platinum blond desperate for love.

Gwen was all over me, her mouth took mine desperately and I answered quickly trying to keep up her pace, taking her thighs on my hands and bringing her up to my middle so my head wasn’t in that weird angle anymore. Her mouth was delicious, tasted sweet and like her and clean and just perfect. I moved to her neck and pushed her against the door, I grazed my teeth all over her neck, I remembered that she liked that, and I sucked on it as her nails went to my hair – damn, that felt good-

I put her feet down and I started to move to her southern regions, starting from her chest to her belly. I had tucked out of her short the blouse without her noticing and started to pull it over her body, her abs completely free for me to kiss them, I did. I licked, bite and kiss the hell out of them, her hands went to my shoulders and to my neck I kneeled completely and started to undo her shorts.

Quickly I got rid of them and got her out of them, it was difficult but those boots were going nowhere; the shorts were done and she had small panties on, black lace, probably matching with her bra. I got up while taking the edge of her blouse and got her out of it, letting stand with her underwear and those damn boots. The almost non-existent panties were too fucking tempting.

I looked at her, straight into her eyes, locking them with mine and went to her middle, my hands traveling down her back.

_-How can you be so perfect? How’s that even possible?-_

_-I’m not…-_

_-You’re not seeing yourself-_

_-Maybe I should see myself through your eyes-_

_-Maybe you should-_

I moved and took her mouth in mine, I got my hands under her panties and grabbed her ass, again, pushing her against me and molding her boy to mine, with one hand I undid her bra ( not as flawlessly as I  would have wanted it to happen, but good enough), and I quickly moved to take her bra off of her and pressed her against me. She took my shirt and pulled it up, I showed no resistance whatsoever.

I kneeled down again, this time taking her panties in my mouth and with my teeth dragging her front down as with my hand I pushed the sides and I got her out of them. Holy mother of God, a naked Gwen Stefani only with knee length boots, swollen lips and flushed body.

I licked my lips and I bit her thigh, she arched and her hands went to my hair, I licked my way up to her center, twirling my tongue in as many ways as I could, I sucked, I bit and breathed until I reached her core, where I stared at her and gave her a long, soft lick that had her body shaking and trembling with only one lick. So I enjoyed my view, got my mouth in her and played all the trick in my repertoire from the simplest of all to some I made up in that moment.

I took my time, I bite her soft lips, I pushed my tongue inside of her and I played with my hands leaving her shameless, breathless and ready, up against her front door – a place, I was sure, would never mean the same for her or for me – her hands pulling my hair and her mouth letting sweet soft whimpers be heard, just gave me the power to keep going.

_-Blake…please, Blake…I’m gonna…. Oh, fuck!-_ she kept repeating like and old scratch cd. I got my thumb in her sensible spot, I put it there and started to run sit in the same rhythmical way my tongue was moving in her, getting her to arched down and to pull my hair even tighter up to her. – _I need to… please let me-_

_-What would you do for it?-_ I said, blowing hot air in her numb and having her arch against me, yet again.

- _Anything…fucking anything-_

_-Anything… more specific, baby, I need specifics…-_

_-Whenever you want…jut please, I need it-_

_-You don’t have to ask me to let you finish, baby doll. You have to ask me to do it quickly-_ I for her clit in my mouth and sucked on it, she arched, scream and I felt the burst of energy coming from her, like a wave of the explosion. She was breathing hard and loud, trying to control her breathing. She looked at me and took my mouth while I tried to get up from the ground, she changed position and I guessed it was now my turn.

She took her mouth from mine to my chest, I was ripped, I wasn’t in horrible shape, I tried to get in a better one but hell, I was too busy to do that. Her hands opening my jeans and slowing them with my boxers at once, was one of the best moments I’ve had since last time we were together- kind of sad-

I took off my boots and my jeans as she took me in her hand and started to pump, hard and quick. I moaned. I took her mouth in mine as the kept moving her hand in a way I knew if I didn’t stop her, everything would go to hell.

- _Slower_ …- I gasped and her grin, made me groan.

- _Oh, honey… you can’t take it_?- she asked with a smile and kept the pumping and I groaned again but this time moved my hand to hers and slowed her down as I learned even more and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss and she left it while she started to kneel. I wasn’t going to see Gwen on her knees.

I took her hand and just shook my head. – _Not kneeling baby, not you, not ever-_ she looked at me with a puzzled face and I took her y the waist, pulled her into me and started to walk her to the stairs where I pulled her up and walked him to the bedroom. We walked in, I got her down and kissed her, laying on top of her and using my hands and knees as leverage.

She took my head and used her body to pin me down the bed.

_-My turn, cowboy-_

_-I’m all yours, baby-_

She smiled and I laid my head back to the bed, I wasn’t going to be able to see her if I wanted to last, I felt her lips traveling down my chest, her tongue circling her way down my abdomen and the second sweet heaven approached, she moved up again, did that a couple of times, until I lost it and growled.

Her laugh followed my annoyance and the sweet heaven got there, the heat surrounding me was almost as heavenly as painful, my body got tight, my head started to pound and I growled again, this time is not annoyed, not at all.  Every time her mouth tighten, I felt like dying and resuscitating, just to die again. I looked down and I saw her looking at me, her beautiful mouth, surrounding me, her lips stretched, her eyes shining bright and her smile came out when she released me and my dick felt hard to my own body with a hard drop.  She moved up and her hands lay on my chest while she climbed me like I was a wild horse.

_-Hi-_

_-Hi-_ I replied and moved my hands to her mid-section and pushed her up so out centers was almost perfectly aligned, she moved up and down, brushing herself with me and my head snapped back the second she put her weight into me. I moved her up, at my navel, my tip was damn near her entrance and I just pushed a little up and then down, her mouth opened, and I entered slowly, letting us feel the whole thing, the experience, the sweetness and the need.

I stopped every once in a while, she took deep breaths and then I moved farther and farther, she had me all in and she made the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard, it was the mix of a gasp and a moan. She closed her eyes and she moved up and down again, barely centimeters and it felt better that all my sex experiences I had before her. I gasp and she did it again, longer the stroke and in the middle of her coming down she shrugged and trembled as I felt her clit grazing down my dick. I slammed her down and she arched on top of me, scratching my chest with her nails.

_-Oh, Fuck…yes-_

I took the lead, I moved her up and as she was going down, my hips snapped back up and I met her in the middle, she got the handle of it and she started to do it, this time she took the lead and did it a bit faster.

_-Blake… God-_

- _Common baby_ \- I sat down and her legs around me, I kept the motion, the friction would kill us both, but oh, the sweet torture. She bit my shoulder I groaned and moved faster as our hips found a really good rhythm, I took her neck and using it as an anchor I pushed my hips faster.

- _Yes, oh, God…yes. Blake…Blake…-_ I heard her voice and no words would come out of my mouth, I couldn’t think, my brain was shattered and I just was acting on reflex. I moved her back and laid her back on the bed, her neck hanging from the edge of the bed, giving me a full look on her neck. I used my fists as leverage and moved the hips at the rhythm I liked, which was not too fast but not too slow. It helped me to get oxygen on my brain and slow down my need a bit.

_-Faster, babe…. I need it faster-_

_-Let it build…just let it-_

_-No… God, I’m so close-_ I took her legs that were wrapped around me and got them over my shoulders, I saw her boots and fuck, I liked those a lot. I took the zip in the right one and slowing the pace I got it opened, through the boot to the floor and did the same with the other one, her eyes were on me, her mouth slightly opened and her chest red and sweaty. I put her legs down and stopped moving, pulled her up so she was sitting on my thighs, not much movement was possible but I wanted her close, I wanted to feel her skin sliding mine and her mouth went to my mouth as I started to rock her body to mine, slowly sliding in and out.

- _More…God, more_ \- she gasped in the middle of the kiss and I couldn’t help but smile at her urgency. I speed up the pace and her nails dragged behind my back, I felt the pain, I felt the pleasure and I felt my orgasm about to burst out of nowhere.

I got one hand on the back of her neck, the other one on her middle and I took her mouth as my hips moved faster, throwing us to the other side of the tunnel, groaning, moaning and falling back to the bed.

_-I can’t move-_

_-I can’t either-_ I said and that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

 

I opened my eyes after I heard a door closing downstairs, I blinked hard and looked at my right, caught the clock, seven thirty, too early to be up. I looked at my right and I saw Gwen’s blond head on my arm, I snuggled to her and I heard a phone thumbing on the bedside table. Her phone. She opened the eyes, looked at me and she smiled, bit her lip and finally heard the phone’s vibration.  She moved over me, got her phone and furrow her brows.

- _Jen? What happened?-_   she asked sleepily. _– Oh, crap. Yeah… yeah, I did…. Yeah. I’ll call you, ok. Bye-_

_-All good?-_ I asked

- _My sister in law came in to pick a couple of things Zum left for school and saw our clothes scattered downstairs, she was checking on me._

_-Good, that’s good-_

_-Yeah.. it is, cowboy-_

_-What do you say? Breakfast?-_ I asked as I moved down to kiss her neck, I saw at least three purple dots on her neck.

_-Mmmmmmm_ \- she snuggled her back closer to my chest and I tighten my grip on her, holding her closer to me and putting my hungry thoughts in another place, not in this bed though.

_-Common, baby. I’ll cook-_

_-I’m too comfortable-_

_-Don’t be lazy- I teased_

_-Shhhhhhh-_ I kissed her neck and licked her ear, gaining a moan.

- _Cowboy_ ….- I went into her neck and my hands traveling down her back

_-I hear that sex in the morning gives you energy-_

_-I don’t believe it. Sex with you makes me sleepy and relax._ -

- _How about we try?_ \- I asked and got my hand in her center, she was a little wet and I circled her clit with my fingertips. She moaned and arched.

As she started to get wetter, I slipped a finger in and she got a hold of my neck as the arched got tighter, her other hand got to my dick and started to pump hard and fast.

_-Not so fast-_

_-Not so good Blake… not so good-_ she gasped, as I got another finger in her. Her hand dropped my dick and held on me, on my thigh. Another finger and I knew she was on the verge of cumming. The mornings were made for quick lazy sex.

I got her thigh over mine, as we were both resting on our sides. I got my dick aligned with her core and I pushed up slowly as she arched yet again. Sweet Jesus.

I put my hand on her abs and I pushed again up and down.

_-God, Blake… Fuck-_ she gasped, lazy sex was the best.

I moved her up and I pounded hard into her, making the mattress shake, her body shake and both of us moan hard. I took her left leg and held it up as the movement of our hips kept on going, it let me got inside even deeper and her hands went to the bed, clenching the sheets as she moved back to me. Getting her leg on my forearm, my hand went to her core and started to press her clit in rhythm.

_-Fuck…fuck…fuck…-_ she was now gasping and at the verge, if the way her arching back was tight.

I kept moving my hips and she kept responding, the urgency was getting the best of us and I wanted more. I moved us, flipped us, she was on top and her back totally pressed to mine as I laid behind her. I used my knees to separate her legs and I moved my hips, she was even more open and her head rested in the crook of my shoulder as she tried to stop the screams coming from her.

_-GOD! Yes… more, more, Blake… so good, Blake…-_ I sped up, I couldn’t handle anymore and took her clit once in again in my hands, her back arching hard and then I felt her tightening and trapping me inside of her as she scream and I felt the flood coming from her. I let myself go and I let my own orgasm take over me, planting myself harder in her and letting our orgasms mix and mingle inside of her. Condom. We didn’t use a condom, not even last night.

She slammed her body back to mine and the back of her head in my shoulder, her bodyweight on top of me and her still trembling body, felt better than I ever expected or even thought possible.


	4. Coming Down From The Hype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii Guys! I'm back to a new chapter! Thanks for not hating me <3   
> It's been tough weeks and to be honest, I haven't been in the mood to write about ANYTHING. Thank you, everyone, for the sweet messages and the love.   
> Thanks to everyone who has sent me texts of love and support, it means a ton! You wouldn't believe.  
> Thanks to my boo Jo, for maintaining me in contact with the internet world and at the same time for giving me my time to deal with my current messed up life! Love you!   
> I hope you enjoy this!   
> Thanks, AGAIN!

I’m in trouble, so much trouble. I was on a Tuesday morning, helping -a man that I didn’t even know his last name but with whom I have slept two times already without protection!- to make breakfast How could have I done that?! The worst part of it all? I was enjoying it to death, I kept laughing and he kept stealing peanut butter and Nutella kisses. We had gotten up around eight, took a quick heated shower that was more about making out against the wall than much of the cleaning part but a lot of the groping one. We got out and he put on his clothes as I got my short robe and walked downstairs to start the food.

_-What do you want to eat?_ \- I asked him

_-Want pancakes? Quick, yummy and easy-_ He said against my neck as I was standing in front of the opened refrigerator door.

_-Yeah… do you know how, though? I’m a disaster in the kitchen…-_

_-I’ll do the batter-_ He said laughing as he moved to get the ingredients. Tool everything out and started to do cook. There was something freaking hot about a man cooking, he was quick and clean, he did the batter in no time and got to the stove to pour the first four pancakes as I took the control as he drank his coffee.

- _Blaaake_ \- I whined when he started to kiss my neck again as I tried to flip the second badge of pancakes, ten minutes later.

_-What? What am I doing?-_ his beard leaving me the burning sensation that was mixing with heat and need.

_-Stop…I need to focus or I’ll burn them-_

_-I won’t let you…I’m right here baby_ \- I felt his beard tickling my neck, making me squirm in pleasure. Never dated someone with a beard, it sure is enjoyable that little frisky devil. I pushed him away and finished with the food as he finished the coffee and had my tea ready, not without some tempting touches in my naked legs and giving me quick and soft slaps on my butt.

_-So, what are you gonna do today?-_

_-Work…a lot, Tuesday are a bit easier but work in the end… you?-_ he said, getting a long gulp of his second coffee cup and closing his eyes while the caffeine entered his body.

_-Me too, good thing I work on my own and at home, don’t have to get my hours done and I can wait for my babies to come home-_ I said, crossing my legs and taking a big bite of those pancakes covered in Nutella, he was good at the kitchen, a dangerous threat. Good in the kitchen and good in bed.

_-When can we see each other again?-_ He asked me looking me straight in the eyes and not quivering, his face looked soft and calm but his eyes looked decided, he was not gonna take no for an answer.

_-Well… I don’t know, I have a dinner with my brother and his wife on Thursday and the rest of the week I’m filled with my boys-_ My heart started racing. I remembered about Jen and her little introduction. _-You met her, she was at the bar-_

_-Baby, my eyes were on the cute blond, biting her straw looking like she wanted to get the hell out of there the second her friends looked away-_  I remembered that day and laughed because it was true, I was desperate to get the hell out of there. The first night out with the girls since the divorce and I didn’t feel ready until those baby blue eyes collided with mine and his dimples came to play, and I got stuck on my stool in between fear and need.

I couldn’t hide my blush at my memories and the way he chuckled told me he noticed it easily.  I looked down to my almost empty plate and he took my hips and pulled towards him, almost spilling my tea over him as I squirmed, that got my embarrassment even worse.

_-You’re so beautiful, you don’t even know it, baby girl-_ His voice dripping honey and low and sweet as a thunder. Took my lips in a quick kiss and smiled when I held his head a little longer than it was supposed to, I needed his lips on mine.

We kept eating in between kisses and bites; I was on his lap, and one of my weird fantasy was forming its shape in my head – me on his lap at any giving moment. I have always thought that sitting in someone’s lap was way too personal and didn’t even like it when Gavin offered it once but with Blake…it was just damn different. As I was sitting there and he drank his coffee, his hand was moving and tempting me underneath my robe.

 - _I could ask her if she’ll mind you coming along…I mean, if you want, it’s just dinner-_ I said almost breathless as his hand got in between my legs

_-Are you sure?-_ Oh, God. Too soon? Of course, it was too soon. God damn it, Gwen, why do you have to rush things?!

_-I could ask, don’t feel pressure, for real. I mean, we can see each other and then hang out for a bit after the boys go to bed, not weird interruptions and well, you would have to sneak around later, so …they won’t get confused about the man in their house in the middle fo the night, probably making out with mom and well…it’s just…_ \- he kissed me, I felt him laughing while he kissed me.

_-You’re so cute when you’re rambling-_

_-I don’t want you to feel pressure, or that you have to…-_

_-Baby, when you told me you had kids, I knew that meant two things, first, serious girl, you’re not gonna fool around and you’re not gonna get your kids uncomfortable, also that you’re a family girl and two, meant not too much time to be together but meaning that we were gonna make every second worth it-_

_-I hate that sounds like it’s a jail-_

_-It doesn’t sound like jail, it sounds like it is… you’re a mom, that’s good and even better, you’re a good momma-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I would love to go to dinner and then fool around and then sneak out before the boys wake up-_ He said taking a bite of my neck

_-You’re a goof-_

_-Yeah, I am… just for you though-_ He said as he kissed my neck and licked it. – _I gotta go in a bit, I have to get ready and go to work-_

_-I hate that…-_ I pouted

_-Me too…-_ he kissed me. Now that I think about it, every time I pout, he kisses me. Mental note to pout a lot.

His hands went to my legs and turn me around so that I’m now facing him completely and not sideways. I’m still sitting on his lap and I feel the edge of the table on my back, we are kissing, we are playing, our tongues and playing, my hands are wandering over his neck and hair as his are on my legs. I’m not completely sure if this is going somewhere, not the relationship or the make-out, but I’m enjoying it both as his mouth went to my neck and left a couple more of visible marks that I’ll have to explain later on. Right now, I don’t give a crap.

I felt his hands going up to my robe and I moaned loud when he opened it.

_-Blake…-_ I gasped.

He took my right nipple into his mouth as I leaned back and grasped his hair and as his mouth moved to my other breast. He was moving his tongue in circles and I started to rock my hips to his, I felt him growing underneath my hips. He groaned the second mine started to move faster.

_-Gwen…-_

_-Leave me something nice to think about for the next few days. I want to feel you even when you’re not here-_ His growled turned hard and low.

_-Don’t tell me that… -_ he almost whined

He got his hands on my shoulders and slid the robe to the floor swiftly, leaving me completely naked, he was completely dressed. Another fantasy, I didn’t know I had.

_-You’re so perfect-_ He whispered and I felt cherished, truly. I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. He kissed every inch of my neck and my chest, he licked, he kissed, he marked, he made me squirm and laugh, all at the same time. His hands covered every single part of my body, the heat was rising and so was our breath.

_-Blake…-_ I moaned, not for the first time, when he started to move his hands from my knees to my thighs, avoiding the most important part. I bit his lip and dragged it as my hands moved to finish undoing his buttons of his shirt. While his shirt was wide open and his chest was mine and free to caress, I went to the jeans as my mouth to his chest, biting my way up.

His open jeans gave me the space to get my hand inside of his boxers and grab him. He hissed.

_-Fuck, your hands are cold. That’s it. Oh, Fuck-_ He said breathlessly as I got into a regular but hard, that got my hand into an uncomfortable angle. His hand moved down to my center and I moaned hard when one of his fingers enter me quick.

_-Shit-_ He said when I grabbed him hard in pure reflex and I bit his shoulder. – _Slow down, or this is gonna end real quick_ \- he said and moved his thumb to my clit. I fisted his shirt with both hands. My feet didn’t reach the ground and I was completely at his mercy. He inserted another finger and I moaned harder and lower, bit my lip and moaned again when he started to move them quickly, with a rhythm worth of a music teacher.

I was moving with him, fucking myself with his fingers and getting me so near the edge I could taste it, I could actually close my eyes and lose myself in him. He had other plans that involved him a bit more.

He took my hips and moved me up and taking his fingers he got himself in my entrance, slowly sinking me in him and I felt him stretching me quickly and without hesitation whatsoever. I loved it.

I was clinging to him, my nails printed in his shoulders, my knees coming over his sides and his hands holding me down to him, not letting me move. Fuck. I felt tingles and I felt the fire under my skin, all under it.  I closed my eyes and gave in.

- _Good Girl_ \- I heard him say and with one hand he moved me up and down on him, slowly up and then down, hard. I screamed. I was full and it wasn’t enough, not even close. He grabbed my hands and holding my wrists, he caught them behind my back, moving his hips one more time. I didn’t care the fact that he was holding me still, I didn’t care about the fact that I couldn’t control a thing, I only cared about the fact that my orgasm was approaching but Blake wanted to play and I wasn’t in the mood for it. I moved to his neck and bit him, grinding him down

He uses his strength and moved my hips in an angle I couldn’t even imagine doing myself, I was leaning back from him, his dick hitting my clit and I arched dangerously. I bit my lips one more time, holding the cries forming inside of me. He moved his hips and again right in the right target, over and over.

The fire was forming inside of me and I was about to end this dance. I bit my lip and his hips started to move a bit harder towards my center, hard the first few smacks and then slow again, two slow ones, two hard ones. I was going crazy. He left my wrists to go, and I immediately held his neck as his hands went to my ass and holding it hard, definitely marking it, he quickens the pace.

_-I’m… oh, God… Blake…-_

_-Say it, baby… Say it-_ his voice was hoarse and growly and it made me even hotter.  I couldn’t talk, my tongue was tight and my voice was gone. I felt a smack on my ass, it hurt but instead of turning me off, it created a wave of heat over me and I felt it coming from my ass to my center and I moaned. – _Say it…_ \- he slapped my other cheek and I screamed.

_-I’m coming!-_ Hell broke loose. My body started to tremble; my arms were heavy and stiff, and then turned to jelly. My arched back got even tighter to later loose and my vision went from white to black as I felt him pulsating inside of me, emptying himself inside of me and giving me shudders that lasted a very good amount of time, only to be interrupted by his phone, at least twenty minutes later.

_-God damn it-_ I laughed at his voice.

He answered his phone giving me time to slip out of his lap and try the strength of my legs,  I leaned over the counter in front of us and o took deep breaths. I was hearing him talking to some Adam, who he insulted and then laughed with, I didn’t get it completely, but his full on laugh always makes my legs quiver a bit. His eyes were set on me, I was still naked and his eyes roaming my body.

_-Yeah, yeah… ok. I’ll see you in a bit. Yeah, yeah… sure thing, half an hour? Ok. Ok_ \- He hung up and sighed as he got up from the stool and closed his pants and then button up his shirt.

_-Everything ok?-_

_-Yeah… is Adam, best friend, his car broke down, so his wife is gonna drop him at my place in twenty so we’ll go to school together-_

_-Sounds like so cheesy-_

_-I know…-_ he laughed and kissed me briefly a few times, leaving me wanting more so I just pressed my lips to his again, making the quick kiss into a full make out against the refrigerator door, his hand on my ass and mine on his hair.- _I gotta go. I’m not gonna be able to keep my head straight today-_

_-I know, me neither. That is a good way to wake up-_ We were now talking while we kissed, not wanting to separate, not even an inch. He broke loose with a laugh and holding my hand walked us to the front door, I wasn`t paying much attention until he stopped at the bar and looked at some of the pictures I had there. I love pictures so much, so I had a ton, of me, of the kids, of my family, of my friends.

- _Are these your boys?-_ he asked pointing at one of the pictures that were at his height.

 

 

 

_-Yes and no. That’s Apollo, who is my youngest and is the one with the long hair, the other one Is Leo, my nephew_ \- Her voice softens in a way it was almost painful for me to realize that I didn’t have that. I took the picture and scrutinized it.

There were two boys trying to hold up a bike that looked awfully familiar but couldn’t place it. Gwen’s boy looked like a doll, all cheeks and eyes, he was cute, he was biting his lower lip and his face was scrunch in a weird face while the other boy, looked shorter and younger, was laughing looking at the camera. The photo was so fully honest and beautiful it was overpowering a bit my slight pain in the middle of my chest, combining with the warmness of my recent orgasm.

_-It looks beautiful-_

_-Yeah, it does. I have photos of the other two but I can’t seem to localize them-_

_-Don’t worry, babe. Next time. I have to go, Adam must be arriving soon-_

_-Ok…-_ She pouted and I couldn’t resist. I leaned in and took her mouth in a harsh kiss, with tongue and a bit tug of her lower lip, catching a moan inside my mouth. I left right after I had her against her front door moaning my name, leaving us breathless yet again. Laughing at her pout, but promising her I would call at lunch time. I turned around, got to my car and as I was hopping off my car when Behati’s car came strolling in.

_-Hi, honey-_ I said to her as she parked in front of my porch. I walked towards her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek as Adam came down the car.

_-Were you leaving already?-_  She asked me confused

_-No… not yet-_

_-You arriving, aren’t you?-_ Adam patted my back as the idiot he was, smirking at my glare.

_-You were with your hot momma?-_

_-Hot momma?-_ Behati asked, taking off her glasses and looking at her husband like he was crazy.

_-Blake’s got a girlfriend…who happens to be a mom…of three-_

_-Wow! Blake, honey! That’s great!-_

_-She’s not my girlfriend! We haven’t discussed that yet-_

_-Dude, you’re always talking about her, to her… or spending the night at her place…it’s happening-_

_-Just get in the house so I can change and we can leave. You’re gonna make your wife be late for work-_

I pushed him, kissed Behati again and dragged Adam to my house and I asked him to take care of Betty as I got ready for the day. I forgot how good and how amazing was to wake up with a warm body up against you, man…even more, if it was Gwen’s warm body against me, and even better still feeling her trapping me inside her body as she came down from her orgasm.

I came downstairs and caught Adam playing tug with Betty, she was grunting and so was Adam, tugging an old blanket she loved to play with. I went to the kitchen and made more coffee because I was gonna needed it and made a quick turkey sandwich, grabbed a chip package and a cookie, got it all in a bag and headed out to the living room, ready to go.

 

_-Common turd. Time to go_ \- I said and Betty looked at me. – _Baby, I’ll come back soon and I’ll take you to the park tonight. Promise-_ I said to Betty after I scratched her ears, kissed her on the head and gave her a quick hug.

_-Don’t listen to him, girl. He tell that to every girl he meets_ -

_-Fuck off, Adam-_

Got into the car and drove to school, the whole time Adam grilling me with questions about Gwen.

_-Dude, tell me something, anything. Do you things going far?_ \- Did I? See things going far with her? I mean, I wasn’t playing around, I like her a lot…she was sweet, independent, lovely, nice, gorgeous, she is great. Do I see a future? Probably.

_-I honestly don’t know. I think so…but I …don’t know. It’s too soon to know how things are gonna go or how things are going to be playing in the future…besides, literally, I've known her for a week, dude. It’s way too soon-_

_-Buddy, I knew the second I met B, that she was it… and I think you know she is it, but you’re scared-_

_-Fuck off-_ Did I? Was I?

_-Ok…how about? Do you want things to go down? Like for real?-_ He asked and again my brain started to ramble. Did I want that?

We got into school, barely in time making us we both run towards the classrooms to start the day. Saying that having sex the night before and that same morning with Gwen this wasn’t a boost to my day, it’s a complete lie, I was on cloud nine. I don’t know if it’s obvious or not, and to be honest I don’t really care but I did I get a few funny looks from some of the students and a few comments from the other teachers about my chirpy mood. But everything went to hell when the screams and loud bangs of a fight broke through the teacher's launch during lunch that day from one of the hallways.

_-Fight! Fight! Fight!-_ At that, I ran with Adam and Luke to stop it before it turned ugly.

The circle of students was big and concentrated, from all ages, all races, and all sexes, there watching a fight between their classmates, I fought my way to the front – not hard considering my age and my height compared to this teens- and saw a blond head and two brunettes going at it in the middle of the pit.

I could recognize that dirty blond hair anywhere. The other two, Troy and Cade, already had red cards so this was gonna get ugly. My papa bear persona broke through and with a hand pushed Kingston to the side, holding him against me, his face to my jacket and with the other caught Cade’s fist in the air, that was aiming for the young boy, three years- almost four years- younger, fifty pounds lighter and probably about a foot shorter.

_-Stop-_ my voice was rough and sounded angry, even in my ears. It turned even worse when I saw the blood splattered in one of the lockers and as I saw Cade’s face, it was clean but his fist wasn’t. I saw red. – _You two, stay. Everyone else to class_ \- my voice was hard and booming in the corridors.

_-But, we still have five minutes left-_ I heard another senior say. Cocky, son of a bitch. I just looked at him, didn’t say anything but I let my anger flow from my eyes. I could smell the blood, damn I could hear the blood dripping and making a mess on the floor. The boy moved quickly when he sensed my mood and with him everyone else. I saw the classrooms opening and the kids getting in as I turned to the other two seniors, one with a broken nose sitting on the floor with Adam standing right next to him and Cade was leaning against the locker.

_-What the hell happened?-_ I heard Carson asking as I moved Kingston from my, now damp, jacket and I looked at his face. His nose looked hurt but not broken, his forehead had a bad cut that was dripping a lot of blood from it and damping all of his clothes, his upper lip had a nasty bruise but his eyes were angry and dark, I could see the anger coming through them.

_-It got outta hand-_ Heard Cade say

_-Your expulsion and not graduation might get outta hand too_ \- Carson spoke, rough and loud, his usual calm voice definitely lost his characteristic cool

_-What? You can’t do that-_

_-Watch me. You had a red card already for attacking not one but three fellows students. Now, you and your friend are gonna get a real talk, the fact that he is a minor, with a bleeding face makes it assault. Did you think about that? We have witnesses and probably lots of videos and photos…-_

_-He wanted it. He knew he was gonna get it if he kept talking to Sherri-_

_-Ok… let’s see what the cops think of that, shall we?-_

_-It’s not necessary-_ He said quickly, now scared. Troy coming to his feet, his nose bleeding badly but he didn’t care much about it considering he was probably gonna get expelled.

I took Kingston’s shoulder and without a word to anyone I walked us to the nursery, letting Carson handle it with Adam and Luke, and now, Tim having his back. Troy and Cade had rich parents, but those parents were getting fed up with it, and the last conversation between Carson and their parents was clear, one more and they’ll be out. Parents even signed a paper and well, they’re gonna be out. People won’t miss them, for sure.

We walked, without saying a word to the nursery where she looked at him and started to clean his face. King’s mom was gonna be called and the paramedics too, he needed stitches and the mom’s permission was necessary. I stood there with him and Carson came strolling ten minutes later saying that the doctor was on his way, and so was King’s mom. The boy had put his head on my thighs as I pressed the cloth to his forehead, to control the bleeding.

The paramedics came and they took over as I let them stitch him and clean him up. I saw, Cade’s dad walking by the nursery and he stopped as he looked a very poor looking Kingston, laying on the bed as he got looked over, I was holding his bleeding shirt and I had taken off my jacket and shirt, leaving me in a white undershirt. He wasn’t a bad dad and the look he gave Kingston showed that he might have screwed up but he was gonna put that boy of his in a line, I had heard that the army was gonna be the next step for Cade if he broke the rules again.

He walked away, didn’t looked at anyone and minutes later I saw Cade and his father with Troy and his father walking down the hallway towards the exit.

_-Damn, Shelton. Where were you hiding those guns?-_ I heard Cristina say, the biology teacher. I turned to her confused and I saw her staring at my chest and arms. I suddenly remembered what I was wearing and blushing, I laughed uncomfortably.

_-I need to change. I have my shirt on my office-_ I answer and she laughed. I moved towards Kingston and I saw his eyes following my every move.  _– Buddy, I’m gonna change my shirt, ok? Your mom should be here any minute with a change for you. Ok?-_ He nodded but I could see the panic in his eyes. – _You’re gonna be fine, buddy. Promise. Ok? You feel weird? Little high? Don’t get used to it…okay? You’re gonna be at home for a few days getting it together-_ I saw him chuckle as the last stitch was being made and the medic moved away from his forehead, giving me time to kiss his forehead quickly for a little of reassurance, and then the medic came back with a cream of some kind and smeared in on his face.

I saw him nodding and smiling before I moved out of the room and headed to my classroom, which was also my office. I had gotten a bag on the nursery for my bloody clothes and I had now to get it to clean it using cold water because that’s what Shakira had told me to do. I got to the classroom and had taken off my shirt, moved to the small bathroom, closed the sink and filled it with cold water, the splash of the water echoing in the whole room with its sounds bouncing over the white and blue tails. I took the time to clean a bit, I had leftover blood over me, not much but enough to make me feel disgusting and angry all at the same time.

I heard the door opening and Carson’s voice through the bathroom.

_-Professor Shelton-_ I furrowed my brows. Professor? Since when does Carson call me professor? I came out and saw Carson talking to a blond head that I knew, a woman that I knew and I have…shit, she was holding Kingston’s hand.

_-Professor! Here is Kingston’s mom. She wanted to meet you-_ Please don’t. God, please don’t. She turned around and those eyes that were now wide looking at me in complete shock were the same one that this morning asked me to not go while tugging my lip up against her front door.

_-Hello-_ I stuttered but didn’t move. I was stuck to the floor.

_-Good afternoon-_ She sounded small and confused. I opened my mouth a couple of time and then turned around when I heard the bathroom door closing hard because of the wind. Everyone jumped scared and I knocked part of the drum set to the ground making too much noise in such a small room.

_-Sorry! I … How are you feeling, boy?_ \- I asked Kingston. I needed to process the information that I had been sleeping with the mom of one of my students, and not any student but Kingston.

_-Dizzy. Are you ok? You look like you’re gonna faint-_ He said with a smile.

_-Yeah, is…I’m good. Are you gonna get a couple of days off? I suppose you will-_ I couldn’t look at her, I grabbed the plates of the drum set and put them against my chest, my whole concentration avoiding Gwen’s eyes.

_-Yeah, the doctor told my mom that I should take the rest of the week off, but I’m going to the hospital to get check-_

_-Good, that’s good. Very Good-_ Gwen hadn’t opened her mouth, not that I had noticed much considering my eyes were not set on her and I was totally avoiding her gaze.

_-Professor Daly. Can I have a minute with Bl…Professor Shelton-_ Carson and Kingston looked at her, both nodded and they left the room. _-What are you doing here?!-_ Gwen’s high voice echoed in the room and I just grabbed my hair and took a deep breath, and let the plate fall to the ground.

_-Fuck, sorry. I work here…I … I told you I was a teacher-_ I reached for the plates again, as my head was starting to get dizzy too.

_-Oh, My God… this cannot be happening-_ she moved and she sat in a chair right next to the drums. Nobody sat on it cause it was broken, and before I could finish warning her, the chair opened and she fell back to the floor. I ran up to hair but got my foot tangled in a cable and fell down right next to her, plates falling one more time.

The second I moved my body from face down to face up, I started to laugh, and so did she. Our laughs were loud and both our bodies were shaking.

_-God. I can’t believe that my best and only sex with a stranger is my son’s favorite teacher-_

_-Best...huh?-_

_-Shut up, Blake-_

_-What now?-_

_-I don’t know…You’re Kingston’s hero, I can’t take that away from him-_

_-Why would you?-_

_-Blake… us, this, you and me and …-_

_-Sex-_

_-It’s complicated. I have children, I can’t put my children into something I don’t know how’s gonna go. I can’t make them that, not again-_ She sat down now, getting her up to her jaw and her arms surrounding it.

_-You’re right, I know that…but … I can’t stop_ \- I said sitting down and looking at her side

_-Blake… I can’t-_ she got up and walked to the door. – _I really, really like you. The timing is not right_ \- she stated, opened the door and walked out of the room. Leaving me sitting on the floor and feeling like it was going to open in two and swallow me whole so I could have a great finale. In a way, wishing it would happen. I just sat there, looking at the door until Carson came in and looked over the disaster, the broken chair, the plate in the ground and me sitting like an idiot there.

_-You ok?-_

_-I… don’t know-_

_-I did tell you she was beautiful-_ He left the room with a laugh and again, my heart sunk.


	5. New Chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back... I just can't stop writing, I physically can't. The words and the stories gather in my head and I need to take them out xD   
> This chapter didn't go as I planned but hell, I believe every story has its course and we should all let it run it. Thanks for the concerns and the love -yes, it's still really rough and hard in here but we are winning-   
> I read the messages like once a week when I have time and I love them all, especially the recommendations, very grateful for them! <3  
> Thank you all and my daily, Love U Jo! <3

 

So, it’s been three days since the revelation. I slept – not once but multiple times- with King’s favorite teacher. Shit. The worst part? I missed it. I missed his beard on my skin, I missed his corny jokes and man, I missed him making me forget all the crap I’ve been through.

Kingston knew something was up, he had asked me a couple of days ago if everything was all right and I had to pull the “time of the month” trigger, and as usual, he got nervous and disgusted and left me alone. In the other hand, I was a mess every time he talked about Mr. Shelton.

_-I cannot believe it-_ Jen said while sipping her wine, her eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open. Todd was quiet, looking at me while I had my head down on the table. – _Oh, crap. That’s...what are you… man-_

_-Do that for the next couple of days and you’ll understand me-_

- _Man and I wanted to meet him. He seemed so hot at the bar!-_

_-He is… so hot and sweet and …King’s teacher-_

_-So?-_ Todd said with a voice that was practically calling me stupid.

_-So? I don’t want to traumatize my kid or destroy the relationship he has built with Blake. You should listen to him whenever he talks about him, King’s eyes light up and his smile is huge-_

_-And…if you can get that all the time, not only when he goes to school? I mean, if you two dated…well, Kingston would have a good father example, a friend and … he would be happy-_

_-Todd, I can’t risk it, thankfully we found out about it soon enough before things got serious…-_

_-You two were humping like rabbits…how serious did you want it to be?-_

_-We were not humping like rabbits-_

_-Gwen…you were-_

_-I don’t wanna know that-_  Todd said out loud, interrupting Jen’s rant. - _Listen, it’s your decision, but… think it through, ok?-_

I just nodded, pretending that I will, when in reality I was sure I wasn’t gonna change my mind. When I went to the bar that night, it was to join the girls and chill out, it turned into a night of wild sex and then into a couple of more, but that was it. I wasn’t looking for a relationship with anyone and especially not a country boy with great sex skills who happened to be Kingston’s teacher, I wasn’t looking for anything in reality but I found it and now, it was over for good.  

A deep breath and I changed the subject and started to ask them about Stella’s ballet classes. As the only girl in the family younger than eighteen, she was the center of almost every single family member, we all bought her clothes and she was the little princess of the Stefani clan.

King came downstairs with his hair all over the place, his face still stitched up and a smile; the boys didn’t stay with my parents for the night but were having a movie night in my room with the AC at top, underneath covers, in sweaters and a bunch of junk food that was definitely gonna be regrettable the next day, for them, even though when you’re a mom, when your kid regrets something, you do too.

_-Mom? Tomorrows my homework is gonna be delivered, I don’t know who’s gonna bring it. Maybe Ryan or even Sherri, probably after school so I should stay here while you pick Zum and Apollo up-_

_-I don’t get something. You’re gonna get suspended for a week, without counting this week, but it’s not gonna show in your file because this is purely show for people not to get into fights… right?-_ Todd asked.

_-Yeah-_

_-That’s stupid-_

_-I agree-_ Kingston said laughing out loud while he got his arm around my shoulders.

His face was still a little bruised, not much but the stitches were clear, his nose still a bit swollen and his lip didn’t show the nasty cut, but it showed the line where it split in two. The trip to the hospital was horrible, my head was still in Blake while the doctors did all the test, the nurse offered me tea for my eagerness and my stress – even though I was worried about King, I knew he was all right. My mind was set on the man I left on the floor earlier that day-

_-I know, baby. The principal called this morning-_ he nodded and after taking a water bottle, he ran upstairs.

The night came to an end when Stella came downstairs annoyed at the boys choosing movies for them, not including her and wanting to leave. That ended the conversation and re-started my mommy duty in an active way, sending boys to clean, to bed and to sleep. That took me long enough for me to not want to be the next day and having to send Zuma and Pollo to school.

As I knew, it happened, I slept in and I had to wake Kingston to help me get everything ready, he helped me with Apollo while I did the lunch boxes and breakfast, then run to drop them off and then back home to work, after a quick needed nap.

I try to work the whole morning, not really succeeding considering I haven’t been able to concentrate, so the entire time there was a fight in my brain to get its shit together – which didn’t happen- and left me sad and confused, even more than before.

Went out to get the boys from school and drove back home, hungry and tired, when I saw a red pick up at the entrance. A pickup, a pickup that I had gotten into and a pickup that scared me and a pickup that had my heart pounding hard inside my chest.

_-Who’s car is that?-_ Zuma asked and I shrugged while I parked quickly and took Apollo with me. I opened the front door and I heard King’s laugh and then a booming laugh that I recognized so well, it almost hurt.

_-Hey, mom. Mr. Shelton is the one who’s gonna bring my homework!-_ He pointed the obvious as I walked in. Blake just looked at me and his eyes went to Zuma and Apollo.

_-Professor! How are you?-_  Zuma came up to him with a smile, dropping his bag on the floor.

_-How are you doing boy?-_

_-You two know each other?-_   I was stunned. When did they meet? What?

_-We saw each other once, a few weeks ago-_

_-The first time Zuma and I went on bikes to school…-_

_-Yeah, don’t remind me why neither of you is doing that again-_

The boys have been very serious about the fact that they wanted some independence and a new town where they could actually hang out outside without me thinking they were gonna get murdered or kidnapped was good for all of the parties, but what I didn’t think about was the fact that even though I took them multiple times, the fact that I gave them a map and the fact that they could have asked anyone, Zuma was late that whole week and they were returning home late, cranky, hungry and tired, so the whole going to school on bike was ruled out that same week. Needless to say that everyone was pretty happy about that.

_-We’re still city-_ Zuma said and Blake laughed. Blake’s eyes caught mine, I froze. I walked up to Kingston and catch at least twenty folders on top of the table.

_-Those are a lot of things to do-_

_-Yeah, we are a month away from the tests so… I asked for a few extra things so he doesn’t get lost and well, can be a little ahead at his own pace-_

_-And also a few music sheets to practice-_

_-That’s great, honey. Now, Zum go upstairs and clean up, King help Apollo to do so… please-_ Kingston looked at me, frowned but went off taking Apollo’s hand.

Waited for them to be away and when I heard the doors closing, I turned to Blake and started.

_-I know you don’t want me here. I know. Carson, Mr. Daly, he a… he knows I’m close to Kingston so… asked me to bring his things over and well… I was worried about what had happened, he seems good, though-_

_-Thanks … for this. Yes, he’s good, he’s… good-_

The awkward silence took over, I couldn’t bear to look at him, my eyes were set on the ground, trying to control my breath, I was feeling light headed and trying in a way to avoid any kind of connection with him, a connection that seemed to be growing and getting more dangerous, a connection that involved my son.

_-Gwen…-_ He whispered. I opened my eyes and my sight was filled with a blue and orange plaid shirt, a chest that I had carved with my hands and I had scratched, bite and even lick. _-I know you… we need to talk about this. We have to-_ He kept his voice low, barely a whispered to be heard.

_-Blake…it’s a mess. I said everything I needed to and …-_

_-I didn’t. You didn’t let me talk. I want to talk. I’m the other actor in the play, I’m the teacher and I’m the one, you scratched begging to cum less than a week ago-_

_-Shhh. Blake, listen…-_ I tried to shush him quietly, nervous that the boys might come downstairs earlier and listen to his comments. I took his arm and dragged him to the couch, away from the stairs- _I told you, that was it. I can’t mess up my kid’s lives any more than they are. They have gone through a lot and I have too, and I’m done with it-_ I walked back trying to escape his presence, to only be pushed against the wall of the living room, head back, his head down and locking his eyes with mine.

_-We aren’t done. We are never gonna be done, we both know it-_

_-Blake... we are. I’m…-_ Saved by the bell. I wasn’t expecting anyone but I was happy about the interruption, or so I thought.

_-I’ll go!-_ I head Kingston scream and I gather my strength again, a strength I felt Blake would suck from me whenever he came close, and I pushed him back so I could walk away from the wall and from him. _–Mom! Uncle Todd and Aunt Jen are here!-_ Kingston said and I just closed my eyes and looked at Blake who had a half smile on his face.

_-We are in the living room-_ I said and I saw Todd and Jen walking up to me with a bag. They walked up and didn’t notice Blake until after Todd hugged me and he turned around.

_-Oh. Hi. Sorry, didn’t see you there-_

_-Todd, what are you? Oh, Hi!-_ Jen was surprised but happy, she recognized him immediately.

_-Hello, I’m Blake. Blake Shelton. I’m Kingston’s music teacher-_

_-Right! Blake! Teacher, yes!-_

_-What are you two doing here?-_

_-You left the bag with the shoe thing and we brought it-_

_-Shoe thing?-_

_-Accessories. Todd, accessories-_ She shook her head. _– Don’t matter how many times I said it, he never remembers the word accessories-_ She told Blake, he just smiled.

_-Whatever…-_

_-I have to go, it’s late and I did my job-_

_-Mr. Shelton! Mom, can Mr. Shelton stay for dinner, we can order pizza. To thank him for the help-_

_-Oh, honey…-_ I started. I was not gonna have Blake having dinner with us. I didn’t give a crap about it now. I was not gonna accept it.

_-Great idea, Kingston!-_ Jen, you rat.

_-Mmmmm, what if Bla… Mr. Shelton is busy?-_ God, Blake…please. Don’t be an ass

_-Are you. Blake? Can I call you Blake?-_ Todd asked.

_-Sure, Todd, right? And no, not busy at all-_

_-YEAH!-_ King jumped up

_-Hey, honey. I have to pick up Stella and Leo at grandpa, how about you call your brothers and we all go and buy the pizza-_ WHAT?! NO

_-Why?-_ Yeah, King says no. be all over Blake.

_-Don’t you wanna go out of the house?-_

_-Yeah, but…-_

_-Common, tell your brothers. I’m sure they’ll love it-_

_-Love what?-_ Zuma’s turn to walk in.

_-Uncle Todd and I and picked up Stella and Leo, and want you three to come with us and then buy pizza. Mr. Shelton is having dinner with us-_

_-Cool. Let me get my shoes on-_ The world was conspiring against me. For sure.

_-I’m gonna get Apollo-_  Todd moved to the rooms

_-Professor, you gonna be ok? We might be gone for over an hour-_

_-I’ll be ok. I’ll be with your mom, we’ll talk.-_

_-About what?-_ Kingston was asking too many questions but he looked genuinely inquisitive.

_-You, your brothers, school, work…us-_

_-Oh, ok-_ I stood there, looking at him. Stunned. Us? I looked at Jen and she just smiled at me.

I saw Zuma come downstairs with Todd and Apollo who ran at me with a dumb smile and I couldn’t help but grab his cheeks and kiss him until he giggled, I looked up and Blake’s eyes were set on us.

_-Professor this is Apollo, my youngest. Pollo, this is Mr. Shelton-_

_-Elton?-_ Blake squatted at Apollo’s height.

_-How about you call me Blake, buddy? You can call me that out of school, King-_

_-Really? That’s…really?-_ I saw King’s eyes shine with pride and excitement.

_-Yeah. Why not? And you Apollo. Can you call me Blake?-_

_-Blakee?-_

_-Close enough-_ He said, and everyone laughed, even I did. Apollo looked so little right next to him.

Jen gathered everyone and I saw Blake going with them as I stayed behind. I saw Blake and Jen exchanging a few words before they closed the doors and he locked it.

_-What do you want? I don’t understand. Why do you have to keep doing this? Don’t you understand what’s going on? I’m tired… What do you want?!-_ My voice rising with each vowel and my anger could be heard in the house.

_-You-_

- _You can’t say things like this.-_ I exploded with rage.- _There are too many things between us… Blake… we dated for what? A week? That’s no relationship-_

_-It isn’t if you don’t let it be-_ Blake closed the distance between us, one step at the time and I didn’t realize it until he was almost touching me _-I’m asking you to give us a chance. You didn’t let me talk the other day and I want to tell you the different reasons why we should-_

_-Tell me one, a good one and I’ll think about it-_ I said walking away to the kitchen and opening the fridge, grab a bottle of water and take a sip as I felt Blake coming inside of the room.

_-We want to, both-_

_-Blake… that’s not good enough-_ I turned around.

_-Why not? We are good together, we have fun, we laugh, we enjoy our time, I like you…you like me. I like spending time with you-_

_-I have three kids. One of them, your student, who’s almost obsessed with you-_ I walked up to the counter, trying to put space between us.

_-Who likes me, and who I happen to like, before I knew I was seeing his mother. Listen, I know it’s weird and neither of us is fully comprehending the situation but…give us a chance, at least to not work out. If it doesn’t, we can work like normal parent-teachers do, never talk-_

_-I don’t want to hurt Kingston-_

_-You won’t, we won’t-_

_-Blake…-_

I moved my head back and my back hit the counter top as I tried to stop him from coming up to me. It didn’t work. My arms were trapped between us and my hand on his chest, I was trying to contain my breathing and push him away.His head bend down, I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and nibbling its way up until he took my ear, he bit it and tugged it.

- _Do you really want to stop?_ -

_-I’m not sure-_ I answered, quite frankly.  He laughed and pulled me up, his forehead resting on top of mine and our eyes locked.

_-Give us a chance, to work or to fail, but give us one-_ He pulled me towards him and I tugged his lip with my teeth, nibbled it and he groaned when my legs wrapped around his middle as his hands had picked me up from the floor.

He took me in his arms and he walked us to the office and then to the couch, it was soft and big enough for both of us. He dropped us and with a laugh, I straddled him using my legs to push him down. Our mouth was closed and our breaths were mingling and I took notice of his face, his eyes wandering over my face and his hands on my back. I pressed my body to him, boldly, and with that, I easily felt him hard under his jeans. I felt my breath quiver and his eyes closed.

_-I…I’m not sure-_

_-Don’t be scared, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you but I can’t just let you go. I can’t_ -

_-Why?-_

_-We have a lot to say to the other, a lot… but.. I haven’t found anyone that makes me feel like this, probably since ever and… I have been hurt, badly before. It was not good, it was toxic, it was sick and it sucked for me for over a decade… I’m not gonna give up on something that has finally been good for me-_

_-We do have to talk a lot about what has happened-_

_-Yes. For that, I need you to give me a chance, a chance for us to explain, to know each other and to … move on-_

_-Ok. I’ll … I will-_ I said and his head moved up from the couch and he took my lips in his, I felt the tip of his tongue moving along my lips and I couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation. I had a flashback of how good he was and how good I felt whenever he was around. I bit my lower lip and I licked his lips, he caught my tongue between his lips.

- _Don’t move so much-_

_-Why?-_

_-Because it’ll be awkward if you don’t-_

_-Why?-_

_-Gwen, we haven’t discussed the fact that we are making out, this is us saying and agreeing, finally, into starting for real whatever we have and we shouldn’t make this more awkward with me finishing inside my pants-_

_-Could I make you?-_

_-Yes, honey. You could-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yes-_

As in disbelief I pushed myself down on him, I felt his hardness once again and his hands held my hips in place, perfectly aligned to my entrance, covered of course in my shorts and panties.

_-Gwen…-_ He sounded almost in pain

_-I don’t wanna stop-_

_-Gwen, this is not good-_ He said while he snapped his head back and my lips covered his neck in kisses. I bit his neck and his hips moved up _-Fuck-_ His hand on my hips moved to my ass and covered it, pushing it down and making me moan when the friction hit that sweet spot.

_\- I hate to admit this, but I missed this. I missed this so fucking much-_ His other hand went to my back underneath my shirt and his warm hand felt like fire on my back. I kept moving my hips and his mouth took my neck, his hand on my ass went underneath my shorts and got a hold of my ass, a nice one.

_-Blake-_ I moaned and he groaned in response. That switch was turned shut. He sat down and took the hem of my shirt in his hands and started to pull it down my arms after undoing the pearl buttons on the front.

_-We’re not having sex-_ He said. – _But we’re playing-_

The shirt was followed by the yank of my shorts, I helped him with it and I was now kneeling down on the couch, only with my underwear and my hands on his shirt as his hands sneaked down my ass, pulling it towards him.

With his shirt undone, I went to his jeans as he laid me on the couch. He took it all, shirt, jeans and shoes and we were on our underwear looking at each other waiting for someone to throw the first rock. He did.

He kissed me and touched my body as it was something beautiful and precious, his warm hands all over it

_-Why?-_

_-Why?-_

_-No sex.-_

_-Well, your sister in law told me they would give us an hour and a half, maybe two…I want more than two hours-_

_-She said that-_

_-She’ll call when she’s ten minutes away-_ His hands were dancing all over my body, leaving fire marks wherever he touched me. I took his mouth and I snuck my tongue, his breath stopped but followed my lead afterward. His hand went to my ass, and squished it, in such a way…it felt a little too good for my own sake.

_-Blake…-_

_-I want to taste you, I missed your taste. Fuck, I’m addicted-_ His mouth traveled down my body, he licked, kiss and bit my skin as he moved down. He reached my middle and using his thumb he moved my panties aside, and with a wicked smile, he gave me a long hard lick that had me arching in need. The fire that has been building suddenly took over and I moan and grasped his hair on my fists.

His hand held my hips and in a swift move, just turned me around, of course turning me on, even more than I already was. After his use of strength, with my back to him, I felt him move behind me. He used his strength again and I was now almost in four in front of him, I felt his mouth on my ass. Couldn’t control my moan as it traveled up and down, taking small bites of flesh.

I felt his hands spreading my legs and doing what I have been waiting for him to do since we started to make out, his tongue started to dance on me and I lost the little conscious that I had and I felt my head light. In the back of my mind, I felt my panties going down my legs as his mouth was doing wonders on me.

I felt the heat all over my body, the way he was moving his tongue and the way his hands were touching me had me moaning and whimpering with my face on the couch. His tongue was dancing on me and I felt my legs trembling at the sudden wave that almost made me finish.

_-Blake… please, not like this-_ At this, he stopped and moved away, maybe scared but definitely confused. I turned around and with my back to the couch, I pulled him to me, I kissed him and held him in his hand, over his boxers.

_-I want this together, I don’t want it alone-_ His eyes shone even more and he took my hand and got it underneath his boxers, his hand went to my middle and his mouth took away every single sigh and every single man

Let’s just say we are both very grateful for Jen’s call because we were having that after orgasm glow when we both jumped at the ringing phone. He was still on top of me, sweating and naked, his head on the crook of my neck and his hand traveling over my legs, mine were traveling from the middle of his back to his hair when the phone put us on the action. We both went to the bathroom, cleaned up, put on our clothes and were barely in the living room when the door opened and five children bust in ready for pizza.


	6. Hiding and Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in the mood to write anything here...

The next couple of weeks were quite a blur, I could only remember some snips. We were getting the first school concert of the year ready, which meant a lot more of rehearsals and headaches and less time with Gwen in the usual hours. My schedule was late enough to be able to go to Gwen’s house after the kids went to school and then run to the school for work. Those times meant quick kisses, quick eating and quick driving and no sex…I was going mad. After a couple of days, I had started to ask Gwen for sleepovers, it took me  a while but convinced her at the end with the promise of behaving, I crossed my fingers in that moment as the words left my mouth

There were many worthy nights…

It was our first sleepover, I was sneaking in her house that night and promised to leave at 6 am. I arrived at her house at ten on a Wednesday school night and parked my car – on the truck because it was too loud- in one of the sided of her house, away from the entrance just in case someone came in or if the kids looked out the window, they couldn’t see it. Neither of us was ready to the unstoppable possibility of getting caught, so even the sleepover was gonna be sexless…not my favorite kind of sleepover with my girl but definitely better than nothing

_-Hi!-_ Gwen exuberant saluted me when she opened the door. Quickly I kissed her and snuck my hands to her bare legs.

_-Hello, pretty-_ I hugged her tight against me as we entered her house in silence.

I took off the boots in the entrance as I stole a couple of kisses and she giggled like a teen, covering her mouth with her hands. We tried to keep quiet but wasn’t really working. We walked up to her room quietly and slowly – which in retrospect wasn’t a great idea- because as we were walking down the hallway, I heard a mumbling from one of the bedrooms and I turned into stone. The world stopped. We were gonna get caught on our first night. I looked at her, she looked at me and I ran to the bathroom that was right next to me, I jumped quickly and closed the door, praying that whichever of the kids that had gotten up, didn’t come here.

After a minute of silence, I heard voices outside the door and I swear to God, I started to sweat cold and in a quick but silent motion, I jumped into the shower. Still praying. The door opened.

_-Mom… what’s going on… I just wanna pee_ \- I heard a mumbling that I recognize as Kingston. I snap my head back on the possibility of getting caught…by him in his shower, hiding… fuck. _–Mom… I really need to pee… God-_ I heard the door slamming and after a few seconds…he was peeing.

I pursed my lips ‘cause it was hilarious. I wasn’t moving, almost not even breathing properly but I could feel the stupid laugh moving across my body threatening to break my silence because the need to laugh was too great…I was silent on the shower of my girlfriend’s house, hiding from her oldest son who I was teacher to…hearing him pee. Why is it that every time we need to be quiet, we can´t! I heard King moving and mumbling to himself.

_-It’s not small… I’m not even fifteen, it’s all I need. Thomas’ is smaller_ \- Oh God please no. Please tell me he wasn’t…- _A bigger phone is harder to hide in class and it doesn’t fit my pocket_ \- I almost sighed as I heard the faucet going and then the water running, washing his hands…what a good kid.

As he kept talking to himself half sleep; I realized this must be the kid’s bathroom, it had a few kid’s shampoos and some toys on the shelves -a weird looking frog that looked like it was staring at me disappointed-, soaps and washers, a ninja turtle rug and a few weirdly shaped objects that I wasn’t sure what they were for.

_-I want a beard. Like Blake’s. But if dad has barely any body hair, I doubt I will_ …- I heard a knock on the door and after an expiration sound that sounded familiar to the ones I made whenever my mom got annoying. He opened quick _–Mom… Can't I even pee alone? Jesus… I’m fourteen, I’m not Apollo… I’ve been doing this for years-_

_-I know…I was worry… you never wake up at night-_ Gwen was a horrible actress, her stammering was quite intense and she kept fidgeting.

_-Mom, what’s going on?-_

_-Nothing…nothing. All good in there?-_

_-You want to know if I peed ok?-_ God, not again. I felt the need to laugh rising and I started to bite my lip hard as I hid my mouth with my hands.

_-Yes… you never know…When you hit puberty…-_ I closed my eyes hard and felt small giggles escaping my mouth

_-Bye, mom. Rest and stop acting weird-_ I heard the moody teen walking down the hallway and then the close of a door. Then the courting moved and a scared looking Gwen was now staring at me.

_-Do you find this funny?-_ She was slightly angry _._

_-Puberty?-_

_-I didn’t know what to say. Now…-_ she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door _. – Go to my room-_

_-Yes, mam… In what position do you want me? All fours? Naked? Tied?-_ I asked like it was nothing weird as I moved her closer to me

_-Blake…-_

_-I’d do anything for you baby…-_ I moved to kiss her and before I was able to, Gingerbread started to bark, breaking the magic and definitely making me run towards the bedroom before the other two got up.

 

The sex ban didn't take long... As I said I crossed my fingers

 

A week later, the boys were with their father. Gwen was spending the night in my house and if I had my way, the whole weekend. The food was getting cold in the kitchen, still on the pots as the wine breathed on the table … but nothing really mattered as I heard Gwen moaning my name as she held herself up on the living room wall and I kissed her legs on my way to undoing her shorts. We had been making out from the second she walked into the house, not really stopping to do anything else, breathing wasn’t really that important…so overrated.

_-Blake…-_

_-I need you, baby girl… It’s been too long-_

- _Fuck_ \- I had reached the buttons of her shorts and was now, sliding them down her legs as I licked her stomach. – _Blake… we’ll have all night and probably tomorrow…fuck_!- I bit her skin as she talked and the hands that were on her own shirt, went to my hair and fisted it. _–Let’s get the edge off… we’ll be sweet and long later…right now… I need it quick-_ I groaned because she was right, slow later… quick now.

I took her shorts off and quickly got my mouth on her and she arched as I plunged my tongue inside of her. I used all my will to not get up and fuck her without a little tease, whenever I teased her she got hotter and I wanted her there. She was arching her back and both of her hands went to my hair, holding it tight as I kept moving my tongue and my teeth grazed her clit.

_-Oh, God. YES!-_ Her hips arched and I took her them in my hands, preventing them from moving. I looked up and her eyes were set on me, she was watching my every move with her eyes pitch black. I moved my head back a bit and gave her the show of a life time, I let her see my tongue, my teeth, I let her see everything I was doing to her.

She moved her hands and got rid of her shirt as I sat down on her floor, and made her sit on my mouth. She held my head once again completely lost in the moment, her legs threatening her strength. I use my thumb and touched her clit, soft movements that had her opening her mouth wide like she wanted to scream but wasn’t able to, my tongue kept its game and my other hand held her hips down once more.

She was arching, trembling and moaning, close…very close…when I decided to end my pain. A bit relentless I move away, got up and turned her to the wall, got my hands in hers and put her hands up against it.

_-Don’t move them…or I’ll stop-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Common, baby…you don’t want me to stop, do you?-_  I saw her shake her hand quickly and I left a few kissed on her shoulder as I undid my pants and making a pool of my jacket. I held her hips up and bent my knees enough so I could easily slide inside of her – which I did-.

_-OH GOD!-_ She slammed her hands against the wall and arched her body even more. I bent my knees a bit more and move out slowly, oh so slowly…. I could feel her body trying to trap me inside of her, when I was not even an inch in, I slammed back in. I repeat the torture, a few times until I felt her nails on my thigh and the other one trying to grasp shoulder. I stopped.

_-God… no no no…-_

_-Hands on the wall baby girl-_

_-Blake…I can’t…move-_

_-Do it and I’ll move –_

She slammed her hands up against the wall and I followed through my promise, making her arch and getting herself on her tip toes. I held her hips a bit higher and she was almost not touching the ground… I don’t think she really cared about that little detail.

I started to move a bit faster and her hips were moving with me, against me, making me lose my mind a bit and making the dull pain in my knees and legs disappear. One of my hands went to her stomach and pushed her against me, she was arching in an almost impossible way that made me thank yoga. She was so hot, slick and warm that I wanted to haul to the moon. But I needed more…this moment needed a bit more.

I slipped out, turn her over, grabbed her thighs and without even thinking I pulled her up against the wall and went inside of her paradise once again. She arched and her hands went to my shirt, fisting and moaning so good that I wanted that sound as my ringtone, my alarm clock and if possible as the only freaking song on my phone.

_-Wall…-_ This time I didn’t have to stop, she moved her hands up and I had full control of it all, I took it all. My hips started to move a bit faster and I took a bite out of her shoulder. And I started to move even harder against her, we were both near, I could feel her desperation rising and my need to cum as well.

I slammed harder and harder, her mouth was open taking it all in and I went to kiss her. Our tongues clashed, it was messy, it wasn´t an artful kiss, it was dirty and so perfect I could cry. She held my face in her hands and our race was close to an end, I didn’t even care she broke the rule. Soon, her whimper and moan would be followed by my groan as I pushed her to the wall hard, once more.

 

 

_-Good morning, thanks for coming. I asked you to come here to help me, help the kids and the school for the next concert. All of your kids are…-_ Carson was talking to the parents and I was looking at Gwen, all gorgeous and perfect…probably still smelling like my soap and my bed sheets still smelling like her. She had spent the weekend at my place, we spent it naked, having sex and eating… I didn’t work, neither had I let her work in other things that didn't have to do with orgasms

I had been looking at her ever since she sat down in that chair, perfect hair, make up on point with her mom outfit that covered not so mommy hickeys.  I had left a path of bites from her neck to the bottom of her back, a small rash from my beard could still be seen from where I was and my pants were getting tight.

- _Man, still can´t believe it’s the girl of the bar…-_ Adam had found out about Gwen when he saw it sitting on King’s chair. It had taken a minute but he recognized the blonde that drove me crazy that night…and still did.

_-Adam, shut up-_ We were both whispering.

_-Dude…you slept with her-_

_-I know…I remember-_ Gwen’s eyes set on us and she gave me a small smile before turning her eyes to Carson again, with that smile still playing on her lips

_-Have you talked to her?-_

_-Yes… it’s cool. We’re cool-_

_-Good…man, how awkward can that be… I mean…-_

_-Adam…shut up-_

_-So, we are going to pair up you, parents, with the kids, with some of the teachers so we can have a better control of the situation-_ Carson had showed me the list earlier. Both Adam and I were paired up with men, always trying to prevent a situation with the moms, but I had begged Carson to put Gwen with me because of my relationship with Kingston.

_-And… Mrs. Stefani. All of you are in Mr. Shelton’s care. He’ll be the one dealing with the set and the instruments.-_

_-Dude, Carson put you with her-_ Adam was acting like that kid who repeated everything he saw.

_-I know Adam…I’m right here-_

_-You think you can handle that?-_

Did I? I couldn’t wait…


	7. The Concert pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I wanted to come back with a BANG! The last two weeks have bee quite eventful... like sooo much has been going on! From my birthday and finishing my degree (Waiting only for the graduation o/) to my brother getting married and deciding to move to Chile... Lots of things happened but I'm glad that this week it'll be a bit freer :D  
> Want to than my baby Jo for encouraging me to keep going and I hope I'll be able to update at least two more stories this week! Hopefully, I'll do it ... :D  
> Thanks for the love :*

_-It’s meant to happen…We’re gonna get caught-_ I said to him, as I felt his warm hand running down my back

_-Don’t be negative…-_

_-Babe…it has to happen-_

_-Why?-_ Blake’s voice was…fucked, truthfully fucked and his low and raspy tone sent shivers up my spine

_-Why? We have been hiding this for the last two weeks…from your friends, from my family and friends…our relationship will be put in the open soon and we need to start thinking about what are we gonna do it. Instead of having someone outing us-_ I was right, I knew it…In any minute, someone will see us or god forbid walk us

_-Ok…Do you have any good ideas?-_

_-No…-_ This laughter shook the bed as he held me close to him

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, the boys were with my dad, I was in Blake’s house, on his bed, under the covers with half of my body on top of him…it has been a good day. Well, it has been a good freaking month, if you didn’t count those days we didn’t see each other, but since this Monday we have seen each other every single day.

 With the excuse of working for the concert, I had spent lots of hours in school with Bl…Mr. Shelton and the other parents, all of them hit on her but she only blushed and thanked Blake’s comments because they were always sweet and always left her heart beating so hard inside her chest, sometimes it actually hurt.

Earlier last week the concert organization started and that meant Blake and I spending a lot of times together, talking, laughing and having fun …with a lot of sexual tension but no touching which was a relieve for me and a built up too, a great one considering that I felt like whenever we were together we couldn’t keep our hands off each other and that was dangerous, for our relationship especially.

I have learned so much about him in the last week that was a bit unsettle with how much I have grown to actually like him. He was not only sweet with me, he was sweet with everyone and everything and that was unbelievable. His classroom was almost crowded the entire time, filled with teens and teachers and even parents, …especially women which I hated considering I knew that all of them had the hots for the music teacher because…well, I was sleeping with him

It was on Thursday, the fourth day that we started our little project when things started to get tense for different reasons

_-So, Mrs.Rossdale…I’m Adam, the coach-_ He had entered the room, slapped Blake on the back of his head and then hugged him in a weird way that only made Blake mad ‘cause he couldn´t hold him and kiss his cheek, he was sure to make his annoyance be known.

_-Nice to meet you…Please, I’m Gwen …or Mrs. Stefani, however you want-_

_-Gwen… I like it! Very good. How’s working with the sasquatch over here?-_

_-Adumb…-_ Blake was kneeling right next to the broken chair, trying to fix it with some tools that made him look really hot. He wasn’t really paying much attention to us but he knew that whenever Adam said something, he had to call him out. Which was another example of how close they actually were.

_-What? You are a sasquatch-_

_-I’ve been learning quite a lot…I have to admit-_ I interrupted the small banter

_-That’s good… that’s great. I know this might get awkward but has Blake told you about the fact that I was there the night you…-_

_-Adam, I need you to help me with the curtains-_ Mr. Daly entered the room, his arms filled with boxes, before Adam could finish the question and I took a deep breath cause I really didn’t think he would bring up the night in the bar. Adam got up and helped Carson with the boxes that were about to fall to the ground, and he move out of the room, leaving Gwen and Blake alone.

_-He’s never gonna move on from that night, is he?-_

_-In his defense…you made quite the impression on me…so-_ He said as he got up from the floor, turned the chair around and slowly sat on it. It held him, considering he was over 6’4, it could hold a normal teenager.

_-Awww did I?-_

_-You did…still do actually. You broke my dry spell and I could show you how you did, this weekend, if you ask nicely_ \- Damn, he was one smooth talker

- _Mmmmm…this weekend, that’s like three days away…-_ I pouted and saw his eyes fleering with heat, always happened whenever I pouted which with him was a lot – _And I thought that I could bribe you with a quickie after school -_

_-Do you have time?-_

_-Well...considering King is going to be at Sherri’s, Zuma has basketball and then a dinner with his friends…leaving only Apollo who has daily naps…so well…maybe for a few minutes-_

_-Let me close the door and babe, I’ll rock your world-_

_-Do it in 20, that’ll give me time to get Apollo and arrive home at the same time-_

_-I’ll pick up some food, I’m starving-_

_-I told you… You should eat more for breakfast-_

_-Next time I’ll hear you out, if not I’ll eat you-_

_-Deal…_ -

I jumped out of my chair and as I approached him in a very seductive way, the door was opened by a rather angry Kingston. I started to sweat cold.

_-King, wh…what happened?-_ Oh, no. Did he heard us?

_-Dad’s here. Wants to take me out. I don’t want to-_

_-Your dad’s here?-_

_-I am here. I’m his father and I can_ \- Gavin came into the door and King walked to my arms

- _He is in school, you can’t take him out just like that…besides he has plans after school-_

_-So? He’s fourteen, he’s young, he can make other plans-_

_-No. He can´t. Gavin, it’s not the time, just leave-_

_-I won’t. He is my child-_

_-Yeah, but I have the papers and there it says that, I have full custody of my three kids, and you can only visit twice a month in supervised hours… meaning, not right now and not alone-_

He took two big steps towards us but Blake moved quickly and got in front of Kingston and me.

- _If I were you…I would back off-_

_-And you are?-_

_-Someone that will make your life a living hell if you don’t get out and stop bothering them-_

_-Yeah? How are you gonna do that mate?-_

_-You know Trace Adkins? Chief of the LAPD… yeah, guess who’s his godson…yeah, I can make it and I will if I hear you talk to them again without supervision or without court order-_

Trace Adkins was Blake’s godfather? He was a bastard … I mean, he was not a bad person but he was blunt and rough and definitely not someone I would have associated with Blake. But to be honest, the man talking to Gavin right now didn’t behave my Blake did.

_-What are you still doing here? Listen, if I hear that you are around them, I’ll act on it and you’ll receive a visit… I’m their neighbor so I’ll know if you’re being an ass…and from this day, more than once the police will make rounds around the neighborhood…they see you, you’re out-_

Silence and then the door. In that moment, Blake turned around and his eyes met mine and then he looked at King who was hiding his head in my chest.

_-Buddy, it’s over, he’s gone-_ Blake grabbed a chair and sat down in it, as he talked to King trying to calm him down

_-Will he come back?-_ Kingston kept trembling in between my arms

_-I don’t know…but we’ll try for him not to. I promise you that. He’s not gonna get to you if I can avoid it-_ Blake was not making empty promises, I appreciated it and I think King did too.

_-Do you really know Trace Adkins?-_

_-I do…Who do you think got a hick like me a job in LA?-_

_-I don’t want him…-_

_-Your momma and I put the cards on the table… it’s time the justice system makes its job…and it will-_

_-I wanna go home…-_

_-What about Sherri? She needs help…right? And… aren’t you gonna watch a movie afterwards?-_ How did he know that?!

_-Yeah...-_

_-That’s a date, buddy… You should never leave a girl hanging-_ King tensed in my arms and looked at Blake. He turned around a stared.

_-A date?-_

_-A date…-_ Oh. Shit. Kingston had a date…with a girl… oh my God.

_-So… are you gonna …-_

_-Go… As you... said I …I’ll go to Sherri’s-_ His father flew out of his head the second Blake told him that he had a date with Sherri, a girl who was a year older.

_-Good. You’ll tell me how it goes, ok?-_

_-Yeah… -_

_-Don’t worry, buddy. Now, let me check he’s gone and you’ll go to class... How are you two going to her house?-_

_-Her mom-_

_-Ok… Anything weird you call the police…around the house, school…anything-_

_-Okay-_

_-Good…Now, I’ll be right back-_

Blake got up from the chair, moved his hair off his face and kissed his forehead, looked up and smiled at me, winked and left the room.

_-I’m going to talk to the lawyer… He’ll tell us what to do-_

_-Why does he always fuck up everything?-_ This time…I didn’t say anything about the fucking part, King was in his right to be pissed, angry and hurt.

_-I don’t know baby-_

_-I wish he wasn’t my dad-_ I didn’t say anything, I couldn’t get my words out of mouth. My throat was closed and I was about to burst into tears.

Blake walked in and looked at us.

_-He’s gone. Go on. Go to class, you have Mrs. Aguilera, right?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Run-_

_-Bye, mom-_ He hugged me and then he ran to Blake, hugged him tight and I saw Blake whispering something in his ear, right before he kissed the top of his head. And then ran.

Blake looked up and crocked his head, walked up to me and smiled before he touched my forehead with his lips.

We almost got caught by Carson when he walked in to see how things had ended. Blake turned around quickly as I tried to get rid of the redness on my cheeks.

We had a lot of fun in those two hours he stayed at my place, a lot of fun.

\----

_-We almost got caught… it was so close-_

_-But we didn’t…babe. Listen to me… Breath. We’ll have to come out eventually and that is true, what we have to think is: how-_

_-Isn’t against the school rules?-_

_-With a student…not a mom. I checked before coming that day with King’s homework-_

_-You’re so cocky-_

_-A bit…-_

_-Jen and Todd know we’re a thing, they might give us an idea and they actually want to meet you-_

_-Why don’t you invite them to dinner? I can cook something and we’ll drink, eat, talk and your brother will try to harass me as your sister in law sends him dirty looks…so we can move on and hang out less awkwardly next time-_

_-Here? You sure?-_

_-Yeah…why not?-_

_-I…ok… let me call her-_ I felt her body moving to the nightstand and her back was showing now…Damn, her back was magnificent, the curve was so deep and her skin so smooth. She lay on the bed, naked, showing me her back and part of her ass, tempting my soul, while she talked to her sister in law.

_-Yeah,…it was his idea. For real-_ I moved and got the sheet off of her

_-Yes, wine…he says he’ll cook and yes, he’s good-_ I was only half listening

_-I’ll ask him…yes, you know I love it… yes-_ I kissed her right cheek and I saw her boy shiver and her eyes were now looking at me, as I moved again but his time bit her ass cheek instead of kissing. Her breath got caught in her throat.

_-I’m here… yes, yes…_ \- I kept biting her skin lightly and drawing small patterns with my tongue. She tasted divine, even after hours of sex, her skin tasted like heave.- _No…don’t… Hi, Todd-_

I smiled and started to kiss the back of her legs as I opened them, small circles in her skin turned to sucking motions that had her trembling and talking quickly. I pushed her legs up and got her on fours as my mouth went to her center and swept the tongues couple of times to then move to her thigh, I saw her head move down and bite the sheets, I got her to shake her legs as she took deep breaths and tried to control her conversation with her brothers. I was sure she wasn’t going to remember.

_-Yes…I’m here...I’m yeah_ \- My tongue in small patterns had her on the verge of asking me to do something

_-JUST DO IT! Todd…sorry to scream… I have bad signal...no I’m not home-_ I chuckled and went to town, started to move my tongue a bit closer to paradise. I moved my tongue to her and plunged it in as she bit the sheets again, I separated her cheeks and kept my tongue leaping as

- _I’m just not home…stop being annoying for God’s sake-_

_-Yes…Mmmm 6 pm? Good…yes, ok. Bye_ \- She hung up and I moved two fingers inside of her and started to prep her even though she was ready which wasn’t surprising considering we had sex a couple of hours earlier.

-You must be sore, baby girl…I’ll go slow- I moved up and slowly, moved in, slowly like a warm knife through butter

She moved her body up and was now with her head back as I held her waist and moved out a bit, before slamming myself into her.

_-Fuck, yes…Blake…shit_ \- She held herself up and held my neck in her arms as her body moved back, slamming herself to me and I took the opportunity to move my hand to her center and touched her clit…she screamed and her nails scraped the back of my neck.

I felt her energy rocking my world and locking us together in a tornado of emotions and beauty… too bright to look directly at it. It was perfect.


	8. Dinners And Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew I could return to this... I sure hate an unfinished story!  
> Thanks to EVERYONE who asked about this one in particular and that asked me to update... Sometimes you get lost and forget why you like a story so much!  
> So... I'm slowly trying to get the rains again...  
> I am working in another two songfics so watch out for those this weekend!  
> Thank you again! This story ain't done  
> Anything you need you can get me on Twitter @Ao3Shadow7

****

Blake’s dinner idea was hunting me. Even though everyone knew about each other and I knew, for the fact that both Todd and Jen were on our side… I couldn’t help but fidget the next couple of days leading to Saturday dinner with them.

_-Mom, are you ok? You seem odd-_ It was Wednesday, and we were finishing dinner.

_-I am. Just have a lot on my mind-_ King just looked at me and then at Zuma, one of their famous secret conversations.

_-Like what? Work?-_ Zuma added as I cleaned Apollo’s mouth, he loved pasta way too much.

_-A bit of everything, you know … Work, you guys and well, remember that from this Monday until September I’ll be going to school a bit often, I’ll be helping Mr. Shelton-_ Don’t name him

_-Right. You were paired up with him-_ King's words had a weird inflection

_-Yes, I was-_ It was going to be so hard to pretend I didn’t know how good and yummy was that man in bed, naked and willing. My mind was even dirty while talking to my very underage kids, why?

_-Cool. I really, really like him_ \- Guilt started to crawl inside of me, now even heavier on my shoulders, after Kingston said that

_-I know, that may be the reason I’m nervous-_

_-Why? It’s just him…He seems chill-_ Zuma asked, confused…completely, making me sweat

_-Chill? When did you start to say chill? And yeah, he’s a good guy but I want to make King look good, by working hard-_ And man, was I working hard with Blake.

- _Still don’t get it. Are you nervous to be around Blake?-_ Blake? Was he Blake for him?

_-No-_ That came out wrong. Crap. My voice too high and my answer to quick - _What I meant was, by me working hard for you it’s gonna resonate better on you as a student and on me as a parent. Guys, I’m new at this whole, single parent situation … deal with me-_

_-Ok…-_ Uneasy and still looking at me weird as I tried to ignore it.

_-Don’t worry about, baby-_ Distract him

_-I still think it’s odd-_ I shrugged and cursed my eagerness. Damn it, Blake was doing a big number on me and I was terrified because I didn’t have the strength to stop him or to even want him to.

- _Mom, when are you going to dinner again with uncle Todd?-_ Zuma asked me. He was eager for that day to come, my parents spoiled them way too much and they didn’t really have screen time limit there

_-Saturday…why?-_

_-We are staying with grandpa and grandma, right?-_

_-Yes…I’ll pick you three up before lunch-_

_-Lunch?-_

_-Yeah…why?-_

_-I just thought you would pick us up right after dinner…-_

_-I don’t know how long dinner will take and I don’t want to mess up your bedtime-_  Mommy guilt came back, I wanted to see Blake, I needed it

_-Mom, I’m thirteen and King is almost fifteen-_

_-So?-_

_-So… we can be alone at home and deal with Pollo. We are not babies. My friends do it all the time-_ Yeah, but that’d ruin my plans and my very, very, very Blake filled mind wouldn’t be able to relax knowing that you three are alone, literally two blocks away.

_-You three are staying with them and I’m picking you up before lunch on Sunday… or even better we’ll have Sunday lunch there-_

_-Fine-_

_-Good. Now, what do you guys want for breakfast?-_

It was Wednesday and I still had a long way to go until Friday, lots of meetings, lots of work, lots of pretending I wasn’t dying to see him, lots of lying and lots of attempts to calm down.

 

- _Where are we going again?-_ Saturday came back quickly, thank God. Blake picked me up and now we were on our way to the restaurant, he had one hand on the wheel and the other one on my hand, on top of my leg.

_-It’s an Italian restaurant near my job…it’s a great place. I preferred eating out, I swear… I won’t be able to control myself if I get to be alone with you while cooking-_ For some reason, just the thought of Blake doing the most natural and home-like thing, made me tingle. Never had a man doing anything for me, so the idea of this gorgeous specimen doing it… might be a little too much for my senses.

I always wanted to go but Gavin was always too busy to go…so after he left, I went by myself and enjoyed myself so much that I had dragged Jen with me on other two occasions.

_-Mmmmm Italian-_ His voice was deep and yummy

- _I love that you like it…-_

During the drive, Blake told me all about his week, all about the practices for the concert and his classes, and how deaf he was after most of them… Again, as if we weren’t talking every night before bed. It’s just… I love to listen to his voice

- _But … I don’t get it. I thought you tested the kids-_

_-I do… to see what instrument they want to get attached with. It’s very rare to see a boy like Kingston who actually plays one, let alone 2 instruments-_

_-I thought he had to like… know how to play an instrument to get in-_

_-No…I was very stupid once and thought: “Why not teaching them?” Stupid. Now I’m deaf like… the first three months of every new school year-_

_-Poor baby-_

_-Laugh away…Laugh away. You won´t be laughing when King practices 24/7…loudly, very loudly-_

_-Are you threatening me… Mr.Shelton?-_

_-It’s not a promise baby…It’s the truth-_

_-He’s really good, so I won’t be complaining…-_

_-You will when he starts to play, literally, every single day and at every single moment he can-_

_-You are threatening me…-_ I got my voice as playful as I could

_-What can I say? I have the power sweetheart-_

We got there and he parked close to the entrance, so I didn’t have to walk that long in my heals. Let’s just say that the height difference wasn’t that big between us because of them, and I was paying for that every single second.

_-Your feet must be killing you-_ He whispered softly

_-A little….-_ Fuck a little, they hurt a lot

_-…but Fuck they look extremely good-_ His voice was deep and dark, sending tingles all over my back

Totally worth it then.

We entered the restaurant and walked straight to the table, at the back, dim corner of the left side. The restaurant was one of my favorites cause the vibe was divine, always live music, the food was marvelous and amazingly, it wasn’t super expensive but it looked like was.

When we were getting close to the table I had reserved, I saw Jen about to sit and Todd looking at his phone.

_-Hey you guys?-_ I said and both snapped up their heads with a smile.

_-Gwen!-_ Jen said and Todd laughed at her sudden squeal

_-Sista-_

_-You guys remember Blake…-_

_-Yeah, yeah… the teacher-_ Todd teased, laughed and wink as he and Blake shook hands.

We all sat down and the menus were already on the table for us to choose the food.

- _What’s good here?-_ Blake asked randomly

- _The veggies dumplings and the wrap are amazing-_

_-Veggies like in.. vegetarian?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Honey, I’m from the south…-_

_-I know you hunt and all but it’s like super good-_

_-Ok… I’ll go for the steak-_

_-Blake…You hunt?-_ Todd asked him and he just shrugged.

_-When I have the time, without a doubt-_ I should have been weirded out, maybe even upset but in all honesty, I didn’t care. He was a grown man and I was a grown woman. We both had lives before we met to be honest, just the idea of changing or asking him to change for me, seemed as ridiculous as childish.

_-I have never…-_ Todd started

_-And you will never…-_ Jen finished his sentence, looking at the menu and changing the pages

_-Why not? Blake does it. Besides, the no meat eater it’s Gwen, not you-_ It’s funny how when you are in a relationship, every decision you make does affect both, but these two seemed to have managed it pretty well. Something Gavin and I never accomplished.

_-You can get hurt…-_

_-Honey, if I ever do it. It’ll be with professionals, not rookies-_

_-Still… I don’t like you doing it-_

The banter for a bit and I just leaned into Blake, while he chuckled at the other two.

- _Have you ever gotten hurt?-_ Suddenly. I got scared.

_-Hunting? No. I threw my back once when I went to pick up the trash over my mom’s house though. Dangerous stuff-_ He joked as he pushes my hair out of my eyes.

- _That happens when you get old, I’ve heard. Thank God I’ll be 33 for the rest of my life…-_ I said with a smile. I was well in my mid-forties and even though, we hadn’t discussed our ages… I knew I had to be at least a couple of years older than Blake.

- _Well, you look 30, so you must be a witch. You, enchanting every single man that puts his eyes on you…-_ I whispered hoarsely and I just giggled

- _How are you so perfect?-_ I caressed the hair on his temple, soothing and giving in, into the need of touching him.

- _Are you two done? I’m hungry…-_ Todd said and we looked over them, also loved up in the booth. Todd’s eyes were set on Blake.

- _I’m thinking…about a ravioli-_  Jen added. – _They’re really good here-_

_-Let me read the menu… a second-_ Blake mumbled and looked down but my eyes didn’t, I knew what I wanted and right then, I just wanted to look at his graying hair on his temple.

- _I need to cut down a bit the grease… doctor’s order… So probably something with veggies-_

- _I hear you… I might get the scampi one, though-_ Blake agreed. I chuckled at his lack of enthusiasm.

He looked at me with those devilish eyes and winked.

- _What do you mean? Also getting worried about your heart Blake?-_ Jen teased

_\- Had an appointment like three months ago and the doctor told me it was time for me to worry but I promised him to do it the second I turned 40-_  

40? WHAT? I had to close my mouth to not burst and screamed terrified. How old was Blake?!

_-Do not tell me you are the youngest… I hate you—_

_\- I look 50 because of the hair… but I’m 39. My dad also grayed really early-_

_-My God… 39! Man, dude, we have to throw you a hell of a 40 birthday party….-_

_-Deal! I turn 40 next year… June… I…_ \- I stopped listening. The man was 39…I was 45, 6 almost 7 years of the difference considering my birthday was in a couple of months away and I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. Oh, God. I was too old for him.

I was too old. I knew that now. Oh shit. This was it. We were done, better now that in the future, before getting the kids involved… or my parents or… oh God. Kingston!

- _Babe, honey… you ok?-_ Blake touched my cheek and I came back to him but was still a bit far away.

_-Yeah… I’m here.-_ A little.

- _What are you gonna order?-_ He asked me and I saw the waiter, looking at Blake and the insecurities started to crawl into me. As I told her my order, I analyzed her, she was young late 20s, long red hair, brown eyes with a bit of green in there, slim, lots of breasts and she actually, seemed nice and had a sweet smile.  I hated her.

Blake could snap his fingers and leave with her, she seemed starved for attention and I just felt sick.

The rest of the night, I was out of it, I could hear Blake and Todd laugh hysterically, I remember seeing Jen kissing Todd and throwing her napkin at Blake. I answered questions, I tried to stay present but I wasn’t there. I was out of it.

Everyone noticed but nobody said a thing.

- _While we wait for dessert… Gwen, bathroom?-_

_-Yeah-_ I got up with Blake’s help, desperate for the time to breath and the words, I was sure Jen was going to give me the second we entered the little space.

We walked to the back and almost collide to a waitress on our way there, avoided the collision and then had to wait to get in, it was a private bathroom and there was a line of two people. Jen didn’t talk…I didn’t either.

When the girl before us left, we both went in.

- _Ok. What’s up with you?-_ Right to the point. Just Jen.

- _He’s 39! Oh, my God…The second that came out of his mind I almost lost it…-_ I covered my face and sat in the little chair as Jen washed her hands-

_-So what? He’s a bit younger…-_ She shrugged it off like it was nothing. She was, in fact, two years older than Todd but…

- _Seven years… Not only is the single, he’s childless and he’s 39. What if…-_

_-He wouldn’t be in it with you-_ She stated and started to look at me, a bit of a stern look and slowly getting pissed off.

_-We haven’t discussed our ages, our future… is there a future?-_ I was almost hyperventilating at that point

_-Stop freaking out! Listen, he knows you have 3 kids and he’s around. He must know you’re older because you have 3 kids and …he’s meeting your family, there IS a future. So stop and do not, listen to me, Gwen Renee. DO NOT fuck this up on purpose-_ She walked up to me and got her hands over my shoulders, shaking them back and forth with some strength but not much.

_-Why would I do that?-_ I asked, completely perplexed and a little disgusted, mostly cause a little voice inside my head told me “You always dot this”

_-Because you have a tendency to torpedo your happiness. So stop it before you regret it and ruin something good.-_

_-You think it’s something good?-_

_-YES! Blake is literally amazing to you, you two look perfect for each other and the ‘sweet, hilarious and is completely gutted because you shut everything down the second we ordered food. So no… we are leaving the bathroom and you’ll fix it. Right? Good-_ Jen was little, but she could get scary so I just nodded. She was right, Blake was a good thing and I couldn’t ruin everything over something we haven’t even discussed yet.

We left the bathroom and walked out to the desserts already on the table but Blake and Todd talking about something on their phones, laughing hysterically while trying to stop.

- _I mean, even Todd likes him…-_

That did say a lot, Todd and I had an especial bond, I was older but he always felt somehow closer than and more protective than my old siblings. Needless to say that he hated Gavin and was fully supportive when I decide to get a divorce, even more, he actually screamed hallelujah and jumped out of his seat.

- _They just brought the desserts-_ Todd said as he put his phone down and I saw Blake’s eyes look for mine as I sat. In a response and probably an apology, I kissed him, right there and in front of both. A sweet and slow kiss that woke tingles and shivers up and down my whole body, making me shiver and smile at the same time.

- _Well, hello you-_ He chuckled and blushed as Todd just said “Gross”

We asked for one dessert each, just so we could taste them all, the four of them were quickly devoured, more wine for me and snuggled to Blake’s side, it felt so good. Maybe everything would be better.

Todd paid, Blake argued, I argued and we ended up having a mini-fight that freaked out the now-not-so-pretty-waitress. I have to admit. When I stopped freaking out, she didn’t seem that good looking or that hot, not even that young.

We left, hand in hand, and Todd asked us for a movie at their place over next weekend, all the children were going to my older brother house for a birthday party for my niece, and we could just chill at their house, childless from 10 am to 8 pm. We both agreed eagerly and at that moment, I knew, Todd loved Blake.

We walked up to the car and we took the road home.

- _Want us to go to my place or yours?-_

_-Well… considering the kids are out of the house and that it’s your car… How about my place? A glass of wine in front of the TV-_

_-It definitely sounds like a good ass plan-_

I giggled and we entered my driveway, I opened the garage and Blake parked his truck there.

- _You only have a van-_ He said looking at the car parked right next to his, next to a huge refrigerator and a box filled with toys and school stuff the kids might need at the last minute.

_-I have three kids and I’m always in mom mode-_ I said laughing as I opened the door leading to the house.

_-I guess that’s true-_ He whispered over my neck, giving me a quick kiss and a little bite while I giggled uncontrollably.

_-You? Only this truck-_ I asked as we entered and he closed the door

_-I have a couple more at my ranch down in Oklahoma and one more at my house here-_ 4 trucks? How much money does he have?

_-Damn, you like your trucks… Wait, ranch?-_

_-Yeah… I’m a rancher. I came from Oklahoma where I have a ranch-_

_-Ok… nice-_

_-I’m selling the house on Texas though. Have you been in Oklahoma or Texas?-_ Wait, a ranch, a house, and 4 trucks… how much money does he have?

_-Only Texas…and only Dallas-_

_-So, no Texas either-_ He teases while he swung me around.

_-Wait…what?-_

_-Honey, Dallas is not Texas, it’s a city, I mean a town, dirty…mud-_

_-Oh, no… ever-_   That’s…ew

_-You city girl-_

Grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, and headed upstairs to the bedroom, where we took off our clothes but our underwear and cuddle against the pillow while I turned the TV on.

- _I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me-_ He said and the somber tone of his voice, scared me. I muted the episode of Friends and looked at him. – _What happened at dinner? Don’t say anything. I want to know if I stepped into something-_

_-You didn’t do anything wrong… I freaked the fuck out-_ I hid my face with my hands and he took them aside and got me looking straight at him

_-Why?-_

_-You’re 39 years old… You’re free, childless and I’m ….not-_

_-Is it the children thing? DO you remember I’m a teacher?-_ He said like I had said the most stupid thing in the entire universe

_-Blake…How old do you think I am?-_ I saw the panic rise in his eyes.

- _Um…-_

_-It’s not a trap-_ I assure him with a laugh

_-I didn’t lie when I said you look 30… but it’s impossible for you to be 30 and have a 15-year-old son and a divorce after a 20-year marriage-_

_-So… your answer is…-_

_-41-_ He made a face, a weird face.

- _I’m 45-_

- _Ok… Is that a problem? I know I might be younger but I didn’t start a relationship with you to bail at any moment. I like kids…I like your kids and I really, really, really like you. I’m prepared…-_ He started to talk quickly and I just interrupted him

- _Blake… it isn’t about you not being prepared to be in a relationship it’s about…-_

_-Tell me-_

_-Me being old-_ I said and I close my eyes to open the second I heard Blake’s laugh. His whole body was shaking as he landed on top of the pillows.

- _Do you think you’re old when I look 10 years older than my own age? You’re so sweet baby_ \- He kept laughing, having a hard time to breathe.

- _Babe...Blake!-_

_-Sorry, you’re so funny-_

_-You don’t care?-_

_-Honey… No. I married, both times, younger and neither work… So I might have found exactly what I need-_

_-Both? You’ve been divorced…twice?-_

_-Yeah… Thought you knew-_

_-No… That is the houses and trucks come from?-_

_-Not exactly-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I married the first time when I was 18, high school sweetheart, four years of marriage. I was young, stupid and we were completely incompatible, I wanted a career and she wanted kids before 20-_ I shudder, at 20 I was focusing fully on school and on my career. _-Then… I met Miranda. Dated for 6 years, married for 4. Not a good marriage and not even a good relationship but I was desperate for it to work out. It didn’t-_

_-That sucks…-_

_-Yeah… the ranch and the stuff come from my job before I moved here-_

_-What did you do?-_

_-Songwriter and music producer. I still do, less now but I sometimes go to Nashville and work with friends-_

_-That’s awesome. Any song I might have heard?-_ I was amazed. I have to google him. Would I like his songs? Could I find out more about this man? How famous was he?

_-Do you listen to country?-_

_-Not really…-_

_-Then probably not-_ He chuckled, I blushed.

- _Why LA? Why teacher?-_

_-I wanted to change it all… I was tired of Miranda, I wanted out and the same way was cutting it all out-_

_-True-_

_-So you’re rich-_ I teased

_-I’m not hurting-_ He agreed

_-Good for you babe-_

_-You’re not hurting either Mrs. designer-_

_-I’m not hurting either-_

_-How about I’ll show you a bit of my work another day?-_ He offered, sensing my eagerness.

- _I’d love to-_  I pushed him down the bed and climbed over him.

We kissed deep, sweet and long.

- _Question, can I call you cougar officially?-_

_\- I slapped his chest and he turned us over-_ He kissed me again, and just live.

There were a lot of obstacles along the way but I still had that sinking feeling that I couldn't wash away completely. 

I just prayed that if I held on tight enough... maybe it would all go away


End file.
